Xerox Inception of the beginning: The Cerberus Blazes Inferno
by Kazushin
Summary: KHR XI AU! The Shadow that serves the sky, protecting the Sky who lost the time of memories. The time that brings back hidden truths of the past, into the present to be stained in sins of wrongdoings. The blood that awakens the power of Dying Will, let Time to bring forth beginning or end. The Present Arc: The Cerberus Blazes Inferno, (CH 3 & 4 Preview UPLOADED)
1. The Cerberus Blazes Inferno I

**Warning: Unbeta, OCs**

**Disclaimer: Don't any of the KHR characters**

**EDIT: Minor changes, change script format to normal style**

* * *

**Target I: The Sky and his Shadow**

BAM!

"Guah!"

One man in black collapsed to the ground was heard….

WHACK! SMACK!

Another pair of men in black was fallen to the ground with blood-stained chest and burning of their body with blazing Sky flame.

SLASH! SLICE! SLASH!

A set of three men in black fallen onto the ground as well, with the same set of injuries as the Sky flame is still incinerating their body. Additionally, knife-like wounds and ripped tears were seen on their clothes and body too.

The older men scooted backwards in fear as the blood-red hooded figure before the older men was approaching him in steps that scrunches the ground, sending down a simple fear by his presence. "Eep!" A slip of talisman with blood-written symbol flew towards and stabbed near to the older men face, as he pleaded with white face of terrified fear colored his face "P-P-Please spare me, V-V-Vongola 11th's Shadow!"

"Spare you? Very well, then. Remember this, stay out of my sight or in the presence of Sawada-sama else I will assure that the same Inferno is coming for you." The figure before the older men said, pulling the hoodie down and revealed a reddish-brown messy-haired brunette, cold pair of blue eyes with black silted pupils piercing to the older men into the depths of his soul; there is also a notable scarred burnt patch on the area of his left eye. The figure steps back and turns to walk away.

However, the older teen who was just spared "Hmph, you're too naive! That's a big mistake there, foolish brat!"

More men had ambushed from the brunette's back, but the older teen hadn't realized the words he had spoken will be something that can never be taken back. As the figure's face was shadowed with a now serene gentle smile that is no doubt expressed off desire that some pitiful humans is going to have to suffer a bloodied Hell...

* * *

"Tch... That moron is late again!"

"Now now, Toshihiro-san... The convenience store is a further distance from school, and you ordered him to buy a number amount of drinks so it would be natural that he would be late."

"You technically asked Yasukage-dono to get a 1.5L bottle of Green tea, five sets of different types of sandwiches, three packet of pudding which consist of six different flavored in one of the packet and finally your special brand of milk tea bottle."

"Also, the places you requested Yasukage-kun to go are quite a distance as well, Toshi-kun."

"You owe him a lot when he comes back, Toshi!"

"It's his job as our servant—!"

"You don't mean, Ienari-san's 'Shadow', Toshihiro-san...?"

"I-I meant that, of course, Y-Yamamoto! There's no need to worry so much, it's not like he's dead—!"

"Hm~? Rin-chan's dead~~? This is a lie, right... Right, To. Shi-chan~~~?"

The light brownish spiky-haired brunette smiled sweetly, from hearing that ignorant comment that Toshihiro had made. He was gripping hold of blonde-haired's black blazer tightly without realizing he's using his full strength that was strangling him... Though actually, anyone would pointed out that their boss could care less of what he's doing to Toshihiro, so it was definitely intentional for him do so. Toshihiro choked out weakly "B-Boss... You're... G-Geh! Painful...!"

"That would be your fault to cause Ienari-sama to enrage like this, Toshihiro-dono."

The Raven-haired with notable black-yellow visor covering his eyes, patted Ienari's head and reassured "Relax, Nari. Look, he's back already!" tilts his head right up at the direction ahead.

Everyone turned their head to see the familiar reddish-brown haired bodyguard, both hands were full with carrying the white plastic bag, a blue zip lock carrier and finally his school bag, running towards them and stopped when he reach close to them.

Yasukage was panting slightly from the fatigue of running, apologized in gasp and murmurs "I... I'm... I apologize for being this late, everyone...!" bowing his body politely with great apology that he was late. *bows apologetically*

"Do not worry about it, Yasukage-san... More importantly, your face looks kind of pale." noted Sayuri.

"A-Ah... I-I supposed it was from the fatigue from running..."

"... Yasukage-dono, is everything alright?"

Catching on the hints what Fedele had implied in between his words, Yasukage smiled a small reassured smile and replied "O-Of course... There's nothing to worry about-!"

His words were immediately cut off when Ienari had glomped onto Yasukage, said "Rin-chan, I'm so glad you're alright~! Let's get married-!"

WHACK!

Ienari lay on the ground with bandaged lumps on his head, along with a swollen red palm print on his right cheek which he definitely had received from Yasukage. Yasukage on the other hand, casually ignores the result of his actions and takes out a bottle of milk tea from the white plastic bag to Toshihiro, said "Here's the bottle that you requested for, Toshihiro-kun."

"At least, get your legs to work faster, moron!" Toshihiro snatched the bottle from him, and takes a big gulp down into his throat.

The crimson-red haired boy squatted down beside his boss and said "Ienari-sama, don't sleep now..." not being worried about his boss welfare as well.

"Though it's a little not like you to be this late, Kage! What's taking you so long?" asked Hizashi.

Yasukage turns his head to Hizashi's direction, cautiously replied with his usual emotionless tone "Something came up a little, Hizashi-sama."

"Something...?" queried Fedele, looking his head up at Yasukage silently.

"U-Un..." Yasukage nodded and explained "The queue back at the convenience store had a handful number of people, so it took me quite a while to get things done, Fedele-sama..."

"... True..." Fedele simply nodded as he understood in silence the implication of Yasukage's 'job' earlier.

Notice something on Yasukage's face, Sayuri calmly hinted out "Yasukage-san, there is 'ketchup' on your face..."

Yasukage's hands were immediately raised on the word that emphasize carefully, wiping his face around to remove that 'ketchup' stain on his face "W-Where is it-?"

"Right here~" A familiar hand had stretched out to his cheek and wipes the stain off te cheek of Yasukage. He looks to see Ienari was grinning childishly at him, said "You are quite a messy eater as always ne, Rin-chan~?"

"N-Not really..." muttered Yasukage, faint pink-colored blush was coloring his cheeks.

"Now now~ Since Rin-chan is finally here, let's head for school~!" said Ienari, putting his arm around Yasukage's shoulder and walks off together with Yasukage ahead.

Yasukage could barely control his clumsy steps while walking, somehow barely able to keep up the pace with his Master. Ienari had pulled him even closer firmly with his shameless affection, leading Yasukage yelp as he nearly caught hold another of his clumsy steps "P-Please watch where you are walking to, Sawada-sama!"

Observing the scene before them, Sayuri was the first among the guardians to give her comment along with a delighted chuckled "Like always, 'he' would get shy around Ienari-san alone~"

Reiko nods with a smile that matches with her agreement "Let's go to school together, everyone."

"That goes without saying, Rokudo." said Toshihiro, who had walked off ahead first from the rest of the Guardians.

"Let's move"

"Ah." nodded Hizashi at Fedele's words, walks off with the rest of the guardians behind their Boss and his appointed 'Shadow'.

**_xxx_**

"_**My name is Sawada Yasukage— Though actually, that's not my real name it's an alias that I'm using while attending to school. My real name is Rin, a name that was given that my Master as I'm nothing more than a human that was found within the dumps that Sawada-sama had found me...**_

_**Behind us, they are none other than Sawada-sama's guardians that he handpicked them himself. The girl with silver-blue colored haired tied up in a ponytail is the adoptive daughter of the Vongola Decimo-sama's Rain guardian, also the next Rain guardian... Yamamoto Sayuri. She is what many mafiaso men like us think to be the typical Japanese 'Yamato Nadeshiko' because for her grace, helpfulness and reliability, and is very popular among the male in the mafiaso and normal world.**_

_**Right beside her, with a notable violet-colored 'pineapple' hairstyle is Mist Guardian's child yet the next in line Mist Guardian, Rokudo Reiko. Though she may be popular like Sayuri, however, she is more shy and quiet... Plus, she has an older fraternal twin brother... Whose face I've not met yet.**_

_**Behind Reiko was a trio of male guardians, right in the middle with a crimson-red hair colored is none other than Sawada-sama's right-hand man and Storm Guardian, Gokudera Fedele. Though he always looks silent and unfriendly, Fedele is one of the people I know who have the strongest loyalty and respect for Sawada-sama despite that he looks unfriendly and rude most of the time. From what I remember... Fedele was found by Sawada-sama himself and like me, his name was also given by Sawada-sama himself. However, he was taken in by Decimo-sama's Storm Guardian as his adoptive son.**_

_**On his right, the black-haired guy is Sawada-sama's cousin and Vongola Decimo-sama's Sun Guardian's son, Sasagawa Hizashi-sama. Like Sawada-sama, he is an outgoing and friendly person to be with however, he is luckily that he isn't that relaxed and easygoing like that Sawada-sama! Hizashi-sama always wears those glasses no matter what, because he had lost his sight…. After that horrible incident….**_

_**And finally on Fedele-sama's left is none other than Ishihara Toshihiro, Sawada-sama's Lightning guardian. Though he doesn't look like someone who is part of the mafia, Toshihiro-sama's loud and hot-headed nature often shows his kindness and respect to Sawada-sama. He did say once that he was some part of a Yakuza group…. But in any case, he's also one of the other people I know that is always willing to help Sawada-sama—"**_

_**xxx**_

"Rin-chan, turn your head towards me~"

Yasukage turned his head by Ienari's command, was about to ask what was the request about. Only to face him with a kiss on his nose by Ienari's lips, leaving the bodyguard purely stunned and reddened by his Boss's actions. The other five of Ienari's guardians on the other hand had their face remained completely with neutral surprise, a blush that colored the cheeks, an uncaring expression, a full-blown tomato red face and a total confused expression from Sayuri, Reiko, Fedele, Toshihiro and Hizashi respectively.

Ienari pulled slowly and added with a cheeky smile on his lips "You forgot your morning kiss again, Rin-chan~"

Now Yasukage's face is now a full-blown tomato red colored all over his face, pulling the collar of his shirt down and give a hard knock onto the forehead with his own that would surely leave a bruise there, scolded "H-H-Have some public manners, b-b-baka-Nari!" shoving him off to the ground and stomp off ahead in embarrassment anger.

Sayuri and Reiko go after Yasukage to calm his anger down again, while the male guardians were left to deal with their shameless Boss. Toshihiro scolded "T-That was not needed, l-look what you have done!"

"I don't know what just happened, but remembered to apologize to Kage later okay, Nari?" advised Hizashi.

Ienari raised his head up to rest his chin on the ground, pouted lightly "If I have known, I should have kissed Rin-chan on her lips instead…."

"…. Shameless Pervert yet feared among Bosses." Fedele casually remarked, helping out his Boss to stand both on his feet.

Toshihiro helped out along and commented "I still wonder about that 'bringing fear' to people with the way how he behaves…." glancing his directions to where Yasukage is.

On the other hand, Sayuri was patting his back gently and whispered "You aren't really angry with him no, Rin-san….?"

"N-Not really, Sayuri-sama…."

Reiko reminded gently in soft whispered "It's alright; Rin-chan. Bossu doesn't know what's really going on…."

"R-Right, I need to be careful…. I truly apologize for the way I react, Reiko-sama…." apologized Yasukage, turning his head behind to glance at the back.

**_xxx_**

**_"That's right; I'm actually a girl in disguise to protect that foolish, childish, irritating and shameless Boss of mine- No... Sawada-sama wasn't like that in the past, Sawada-sama used to be more of a weak and timid yet a very kind and gentle person…. Until that incident happened, not only he lost all of his memories, his personality took a complete change as well... A guilt that would always attached in my heart, but... Nevertheless, it's my duty as his 'Shadow' to protect him with all my life and every ounce of blood I will shed for him….. For he's my light and my savior…."_**

_**xxx**_

Distracting from his thoughts, Yasukage felt a familiar warmth that embraces him from behind gently and apologized "Won't you please forgive me for what I did ne, Rin-chan~?" leaving a faint pink dust of blush colored his cheek.

He sighed, turning around to face the culprit and pinched his cheek with a warning tone "I only hope you learned your lesson along with it, Sawada-sama."

"Understood, Rin-chan~"

Ding dong!

The school bell echoed from the direction ahead, their first lesson of their first new school term was beginning. Toshihiro was already dashing ahead forward and yelled "Don't just stand there; we're going to be human cheese if we're late!"

"U-Understood, Toshihiro-sama!" replied back Yasukage. He quickly grabbed hold of his Master's arm and dragged him along as he run "You're going to be late, Sawada-sama! Let's go!"

"Wai~ Rin-chan is holding my arm~!"

"... Is it something to be happy about...?" wondered Fedele aloud to himself, following ahead along with the rest who had begun to run ahead to school.

* * *

Namimori Mafia Academy, short-hand known as N.M.A, the main branch in Japan from Italy among all other academy that was built in Japan. Twenty years ago, it was built under the Will of Vongola 10th to create a future prospect of future young mafiaso of students to follow under the Will of Vongola Primo in creating a future where many vigilante organization are to protect others who are weak and their alliance famigila; aiding them when they need help. Each country still follow their set of tradition of schooling, as Spring arrives now, the entrance ceremony for all first-year students was about to begin.

Yasukage had went off to another direction from the main hall, having told his Boss and guardians that he need to go to a restroom; however only the guardians only had read and understand the meaning between the words.

Walking down to the supposed designated place: the Staff office, Yasukage silently muttered to himself "I hope I'm not that late..."

"You're 4 minutes and 59 seconds late, Rin." corrected by a familiar cool voice.

Yasukage halted and shook up a little by the sudden surprise. Turning around, the familiar well-famous fedora hat, which was occupied with a small green chameleon sitting on it, with curly side burns Hitman was looking at him with black orbs staring at him expressionlessly. He bowed down politely and greeted "Ah, Buon Giorno (Good Morning), Reborn-sama."

"You have become a little more expressive than usual, Rin." lightly noted Reborn, earning a curious gaze from Yasukage's emotionless blue orbs. He simply shrugged off at his comment earlier and said "Well, that's not the main point. You reek of blood... I suppose that they have been wiped out clean, no?"

"Yes, it's as you said, Reborn-sama. The men from Montante famigila were killed and incinerated into dust." answered Yasukage.

"I see... Good work there, Rin."

"Thank you very much for your kind words, Reborn-sama" bowed Yasukage.

"Is there any progress with his memories, Rin?"

"... No, not really..."

Guess he still don't understand – thought Reborn with a chagrin sigh. He walks to him close enough, and hit his head with a light karate chop.

"Ow..." Yasukage muttered impassively, rubbing on the top of his head lightly at the throbbing pain. *rubs his head lightly*

"I don't know why you are still thinking that, but what is done has been done. Do your job well as his 'Shadow', Rin." reminded Reborn.

"Yes... Understood, Reborn-sama." replied Yasukage.

Nodded lightly, Reborn spoke in a deadpanned yet hints of annoyed voice "Lastly... There's something that I have wondering for a little while..."

"Yes...?"

Gesturing to the sounds of the footsteps and the familiar figure that was running towards them, Reborn pointed out "Do tell that you have a good reason why that Baka-Nari is here?"

"W-What?" Yasukage followed Reborn's direction, shouted in surprise "S-Sawada-sama-!"

"Rin-chan~~!" Ienari glomped happily onto Yasukage, begin nudging his cheek affectionately against the other and asked "I missed you so much~! Did you missed me~? I missed you very-!"

WHACK!

A green hammer was held in Reborn's hand, along with an injured lump that swelled right up from Ienari's head. Reborn reminded to Yasukage coolly "Anyway, do remember to address me as 'Boreen-sensei' when we are here, Yasukage."

"Understood, Boreen-sensei..." nodded Yasukage.

Reborn nodded back, as he was about turn around and head off, he looks back at Yasukage and added "Make sure that brat isn't late for the opening ceremony." Turning around and walks off ahead, leaving the Shadow alone behind with Master.

Ienari looks up while rubbing his head on where the lump had swelled up on his head, wearing a confused and curious expression like child who has no idea what two 'adults' have spoke about. Moving his arm to wrap around Yasukage's neck, asked curiously "Rin-chan, is there something wrong?"

"E-Eh...? A-Ah nothing, of course, Sawada-sama." Yasukage showed a reassured small smile, said "Let's go, you'll be late for the opening ceremony."

"Wai~!" squealed childishly, Ienari moves his arm and clings onto Rin's arm happily, walks off with him to where the entrance ceremony is supposed to be.

**_xxx_**

"'_**The role of the Shadow is to nullify all internal chaos from the Seven flames, accepting and relinquish every darkness away from the Sky to maintain neutral peace and harmony as the Other Sky.' – was what Decimo-sama told me before I came to Japan with Sawada-sama; this is only one part of the role I'm playing. In other words, my job is to destroy every single threat that is going against Sawada-sama and his guardians while maintaining good relationship in harmony ******__not only between his guardians, but other allies in the future as well_. Yes, even going as far as staining myself in sins of blood... I will do anything with all my life to protect my Master who had lost his memories ever since that incident...!"

* * *

Inside a standalone building of a four-storey tall is an auditorium room itself, there were 20,000 seats that were completely filled up with students of all year of different countries and famigila gathered together. As of average daily, the number of students that were taken in yearly is 5300 students wielding eight types of courses: Sky course, Storm course, Rain course, Sun course, Lightning course, Mist course, Cloud course and the Neutral course. Each course has an average of 622 students and 33 classes of each. Also, there is of least estimated of 1.600 staff in this academy as well as including both Board Chairman and Vice Chairman of the Namimori branch in Japan.

Parting ways once more, Yasukage had gone to the backstage for another duty that have been given to him. It wasn't an easy task considering Ienari's stubbornness and childishness that wishes to stick by his side, until Sayuri able to convince him to stay back and watched the ceremony...

Yasukage peeps from the backstage and heaves out a huge sigh of worries from his mouth heavily "Thank goodness, Sawada-sama is sitting with Sayuri-sama, Reiko-sama and Toshihiro-sama together... Now f-for the speech— K-Kyah-!" yelped out of all a sudden in surprise and falls backwards out of the sudden touch from the back, quickly covering his mouth at the feminie voice he yelped accidentally.

Luckily a hand from the back caught him from him gently, said gently "Watch out..."

Followed by a familiar chuckle that Yasukage knew very well, speaking in the usual gentle yet heavily Chinese-accented tone "I can't believe I scared you, Hěn bào qiàn (Very sorry about that), Rin." turning his head to see the gentle reddish-brown orbs staring at him.

Removing his hand down, Yasukage pouted slightly at the raven-haired male's actions, getting back up with his help and sighed "At least, please don't do that again, Fengyun-sama-senpai."

_**xxx**_

"_**Fengyun-sama-senpai, my childhood and, a very close and dear friend of mine who is a year older than I. Currently the Student Council President of Namimori Mafia Academy who is in the Neutral course like I am. We both met back under Reborn-sama's introduction to Fon-sama's teachings of close combat, where I met him as Fon-sama's student when I was 10. He's a gentle and kind person like Fon-sama and rarely ever loses his calmness no matter what the situation is. Also, he's one of the people outside of the Vongola famigila to know of my true gender as well..."**_

_**xxx**_

With an apology, Fengyun softly smiles at him and reminded "It's alright to address me like you used to, Rin. But..." He give a quick glance around the area before looking back with one of eyebrows now raised intriguingly, inquired "What are you doing here in the backstage, Rin? Unless, you are the first-year representative-"

"Ah n-no! Well, my Master, Sawada-sama is supposed to be the one giving the speech but I'm taking over his place instead." quickly corrected Yasukage, shaking a few times to deny carefully of his close friend's words.

"... As his 'Shadow', yes?"

Yasukage nodded back, answered "Yes, as the duty of his Shadow, Yun-kun."

"I see... However-" Fengyun approaches to his younger childhood friend, gently giving a few pats on the head, assured "You shouldn't worry too much, I'm sure that you would be able to make him pleased and proud."

A gentle small smile, one of the rare emotions that Yasukage could display from his emotionless nature, said "Yes, that's what I intend to do as his Shadow, Yun-kun."

"That is good, Rin." smiled Fengyun.

"What about you, Yun-kun? Are you prepared for your speech?" asked Yasukage.

Fengyun raises his left hand up, pointing with his index finger at the side of his temple, replied "Everything is memorized what I am needed to give, Rin."

That's very like Yun-kun... – mentally noted Yasukage, his childhood isn't just a Student Council President through his sole title alone. He smiled slightly and spoke "As expected of you-"

"Next, the reply address from the freshmen! The representative of the freshmen, Sawada Ienari!" announced the Vice Chairman of the Namimori Mafia Academy branch. Followed by, loud roars of excited awaiting sounds of clapping hands echoed the auditorium.

The Vongola famigila may be well-known throughout the world, but the clapping sounds define how every mafiaso is awaiting for that one moment to see the 'true' face of the next Vongola Heir: His Master, Sawada Ienari.

He felt a hand gently put down on his shoulder, with a soft whisper trying to ease his nerves "Relax and you will be fine, Rin..."

"Un, thank you for the kind words, Yun-kun..." Yasukage gives back a small appreciated smile to his childhood friend, who reciprocates back with a smile as well. He looks back forward and walks out calmly out of the back stage.

**_xxx_**

"_**The other part of the role I needed to play is act as Sawada Ienari in public appearances, for a reason alone; to protect him from any danger whilst his memories aren't recovered yet. Not only that alone, Sawada-sama had no memories or any idea that right where he is now, he just doesn't even know that he is the heir to the Vongola Famigila as the 11th boss... This is why I have to take the role for his sake!"**_

_**xxx**_

Walking right to the stand with fearless confidence, Yasukage stood right before the stand and spoke in a composed and calm tone "On this good eventful day, I representing the freshmen, am proud to be a freshman of the Namimori Mafia Academy, the land of Japan where my father, the Vongola Decimo, born in. In the Will of Vongola Primo that I have inherited, we Mafiaso will unite together as one Famigila, not just limited in our time as fellow schoolmates. But as a true one mafiaso that follows the example of Vongola Primo—"

"You're no Vongola 11th; you're just a Zero who is an impudent to speak of the Vongola's name with pride!" A voice echoed out accusingly at Yasukage who stood at the stage, gasps and whispers soon begin arise among the audience.

"That color strip on his blazer... It's grey, no doubt he is someone from the Zero course!"

"But why would a Zero course be up on the stage instead...?"

"I've seen him around... That guy is nothing but the Vongola 11th's Shadow, a useless one that is!"

"You mean he's the shadow that has been escalating around?! Why the Vongola 11th would picked someone like him?!"

Loud angry murmurs and whisper were escalating at a fast rate to the students, especially those who are from the Arcobaleno Courses, are yelling in disagreement and voicing out their disgust at the said person on the stage. Right at the back where the Neutral Course students of the first year gathered together, Reiko glances around nervously at the now uproar in the auditorium; knowing this would displeased her Boss.

"Tch, noisy bastards..." grunted Toshihiro.

Sayuri sighed worriedly "Foolish people whose heart has been shadowed with pride... I only hope nothing would bring harm to Ienari-san... Especially Yasukage-san, himself."

"But... We're not allowed to interfere with his duties too..." reminded Reiko.

Sighing with acknowledgement, the only thing left to worry about now is their amnesiac boss. Toshihiro shook his head and said "Boss, it would be best if you just sit here-!"

Turning his head to look at the seat beside him, their said Boss was no longer in his seat. Or specifically, when or where did he disappear to?!

"H-He's gone?!"

"E-Eh...?" Sayuri and Reiko were both alert by Toshihiro's voice, begin scanning around for their Boss. The Auditorium was, nevertheless, too big for them to actually know where his Boss would have really gone. A realization hits in Sayuri's mind as she mutters "Unless..."

"O-Over there, Yuri-san, Toshi-kun...!" said Reiko, pointing ahead to where Yasukage is standing at: The Stage.

At the stage on the other hand, anyone would be panicking at the disaster before them. To Yasukage, he had remained completely neutral with no emotions as he silently examined the crowd jeering at him; shaking his head mentally as he thought to himself 'A Zero... A truth that can't be denied...'

**_xxx_**

"_**One of the greatest flaw of my role as Sawada-sama's Shadow is the position that I'm in. The color strip on our uniform represents the Seven Dying Will Flames of the Sky, representing the course they are in. However, those with the grey color strip are known as Neutral Course, also known as basically 'Zero'. The fixed quotas of average 15900 students decided by the Dying Will Flame inside their resolve are divided into two groups. Those who are entitled to receive coaching and guidance on practicing use of Dying Will Flames are the known as 'Arcobaleno Course'. In the 'Arcobaleno course', it is split into seven different courses based on their Dying Will Flames they have.**_

_**Normally, 1 Mafia bosses who possess the Sky Flame and six other guardians would be necessary to form a mafia famigila. However, a famigila need men to devote themselves into the cause of protecting their Boss and helping to achieve the goals of their famigila. There are students like me who are unable to use Dying Will Flame due to trauma from accidents or even some unknown reason that they can't ignite Dying Will Flame as a result, the Neutral course students like us are meant to be used and sacrifice for their devoted Bosses."**_

_**xxx**_

'Something trivial as that does not matter to me, because all I ever want to do was only to repay Sawada-sama's kindness 6 years ago-'

"Rin-chan~!" A familiar cheery voice from the back glomped onto him, snuggling his cheek on the soft reddish-brown hair said "I miss you very much~!"

A quick swing to the back of his head, Yasukage's eyes was widened with surprise of seeing Ienari delighted cheery face, stammered surprisingly "S-S-S-Sawada-sama, w-w-why are you here?!"

Looking back and forth at the audience and to his Master, Yasukage could see with his clear eyes that Sayuri and Reiko were showing an apologetic look on their faces, while Toshihiro had slouched with his hand doing a facepalm of chagrin. He could sympathize how they feel when trying to get and making sure that Ienari would stay in his seat...

"... You are related by blood, no?" asked Fedele, sitting beside Hizashi among the Arcobaleno course students, with an emotionless expression while watching his Boss still showing his affection to his smaller Shadow.

"A-Ah... From what Ji-san has said, Nari had Ji-san's father cheerful personality and Oyaji's enthusiastic personality, Fed." replied Hizashi.

Back at the stage, Ienari hugs around Yasukage's neck tightly and pouted with an child-like annoyed expression "Rin-chan didn't bring me along with the stage, so Rin-chan is a biiiiiig meanie~!"

"W-Well, you shouldn't be up here, so wouldn't you please-?!"

"Sawada...? Sawada Tsunayoshi's son?!"

One of the students among the audience voices out in surprise, turning the furious atmosphere to a shock filled with surprises at the stranger latching on Yasukage.

"That trademark hairstyle, no doubt he's the real deal!"

"Eh?! Really?!"

"What in the world is going on...?!"

Though it was a tiny positive manner that there is no angry audiences, but, how is he going to deal with the fact that the hidden true existence of the Vongola Undicesimo has been known? Before coming here, he was given an order to remain under the alias as 'Sawada Ienari', though most expecting it would failed considering the factor that he just can't ignite Dying Will flame... Yasukage who was scanning around the area swiftly for quick reading of the audience's body language, muttered to himself "This is really bad..."

Looking back at his Master with a slight grim expression, Yasukage spoke "Sawada-sama, please get back to your seat. I will be with you once I'm done here, that's why-"

"Rin-chan, I want to give a speech as well~!" said Ienari, ignoring as he cut off the words of his Shadow and casually takes hold of the microphone from the mic stand.

"Wait hold on, Sawada-sama-!"

"Ahem..." clearing his throat lightly with a soft screeching sound from the mic echoed the auditorium which gained the audience attention, Ienari smiled his cheery happy-go-lucky smile and spoke "Good Morning everyone in Namimori~! You know what~? Instead of the usual stiff and old fashioned speech, I want to make this personally clear to everyone, ne~~!"

"This better be sensible...!" groaned Toshihiro.

Small nervous smile displayed across Reiko's face, as she quietly reassured "I-It would be okay, I-I'm sure Rin-chan had told him what to say since Reborn-san had prepared for this-"

Oh how wrong could she really be... Hoping that their Boss would actually followed and obeyed the custom is the last thing that could be anyone's mind, for that, Sawada Ienari is a man that can be nearly comparable to a Cloud Flame instead of a Sky Flame: Doing things that he wants without being bind down by others.

A dark deathly smile matches the shadowed upper half of his face; give a dark malicious glow of his orange that compliments the deathly murderous aura from him, speaking in his yet usual cheery child-like voice "Rin-chan here belong to me and me alone; I'll not give Rin-chan up to anyone of you. So if anyone dares to lay a finger on my Rin-chan, I'll make sure that you and I will have a personal 'One. To. One. Chat.' Right, everyone~?!"

Tossing the microphone aside, Ienari childishly without a care yet happily focused back onto his Yasukage and snuggled on his head like a puppy who yearns for his Master's affection. However, Yasukage and everyone else in the audience were stunned with shock at the said person's speech, face written with purely horrified expression and understood the message so clearly that they themselves could already feel the death sentence hanging above their head.

Toshihiro's soul had appeared out from his mouth with foam that escape along out of frightened fear, Sayuri had blue lines appeared with black gloomy clouds over her head muttered "I guess we owe an explanation to Reborn-san..." Reiko nodded in agreement with pure silence, face paled with dreaded horror.

Hizashi had his mouth dropped wide open with shock of his younger cousin's declaration, Fedele remained in pure silence as he truly have nothing to say about his Boss anymore. The Navy-blue haired woman who was sitting beside Boreen, asked in a deadpan fashion "That brat... He is Sawada's son... Right...?"

"Who knows, he may as well be the son of Satan's instead." replied Boreen whose expression was nothing but expressionless all over his face; having that he's used to seeing stupid stunts every day.

* * *

KA-POW! BAM!

Two lumps of injuries swelled above one another on Ienari's head, Yasukage was rubbing his fist gently and shouted "W-W-What were you thinking, S-Sawada-sama?!"

"Calm down, he have his reasons." said Fedele.

"Like what, claiming to the entire school that I'm belong to him?!" growled angrily Yasukage.

Ienari rubbing his head to soothe the pain, however yet, he was giving a wide grin of pride without guilt and answered "Bingo, Rin-chan~"

WHACK!

Another swollen lump swelled right beneath the second lump, Fedele heave a deep sigh of fatigue and glances at where Sayuri and the rest are; having being called by Boreen right away after they have left from the auditorium and gathered together.

At few feet distance in the school grounds, Boreen had come to them immediately and alerted the guardians along with the Shadow; expectedly giving each of them having a harsh lecture for not keeping a good eye on Ienari, and having his existence now known to the world and to potential enemies. Yasukage had let off early to allow himself to give a good yell of lecture to his Master's inappropriate behavior, Boreen simply shook his head and sternly reminded "Just don't let it happened the second time again, is that clear?"

The four guardians excluding Fedele, bowing down apologetically and replied in unison "Yes, Reborn-san...!"

"Ensure he won't be late for his first lesson tomorrow. I'll see you all later in lunch break tomorrow." Giving one last reminder, Boreen simply turns around and walks off back into the building.

Heaving out a quiet breath of relief, the four relax their position from the tense and grim atmosphere they had dealt with. Never ever to piss off the greatest Hitman, unless you intend to have him make your life harder than it already is.

Yasukage had walked towards them and bowed apologetically once he stood close in a respectable distance "I truly apologize for what had happened..."

Sayuri smiled a small smile, assured in her usual gentle tone "No, it's our fault as well. We should have kept an eye on him more carefully, Rin-san."

"Then again, out of us all..." Casually approached to where Yasukage is, Hizashi patting his head lightly a few times and said "Only you can control his behavior, Rin."

"What can we say...? You're his 'older brother' as well." commented Toshihiro

"I think you meant his 'Shadow', Toshihiro-sama?"

"O-Of course I meant that, you idiot!"

"But... Bossu doesn't still seem to have any idea where he is in..." quietly noted Reiko, as she and the rest had looked over to where Ienari is at. While Fedele is tending those two lumps that were on his Boss's head, Ienari was looking away to a corner with his mouth forming a childish pout still.

Turning their head back, Toshihiro slammed his fist to his palm and declared "I suggest we say it to him straight in the face!"

"That's what Decimo-san had forbid us to, Toshihiro-san." reminded Sayuri.

"But I think it wouldn't be that bad as Ji-san would have expected, look at how excited is my cousin today!" assured energetically Hizashi.

Deadpan expression appeared on Toshihiro's face, that's no way to be glad about after the chaos that had happened earlier. Toshihiro bluntly corrected unamused "You don't mean overly excited where he just walked up the stage like a Boss and declared what he wants to say without the care of others?"

"Bossu is the next Boss of the Vongola famigila, Toshi-kun." replied Reiko.

"And his father is the current Boss, the Vongola Decimo, so it would technically he would do anything he wants." said Sayuri.

Yasukage squinted his eyes slightly and spoke "That's what I'm afraid of, Sayuri-sama. Sawada-sama is unpredictable in his personality and actions wise, and no one knows what he will do... If that incident-!"

Few pats on his head cut off his words, Yasukage glance to see Hizashi's hand on his head with his head facing down at him, said assuredly "Calm down, Rin. It won't ever happen again, this time; we'll make sure of it."

"Don't think you're the only one who's going to do the protecting here, idiot." Toshihiro reprimanded with a scoff coolly.

Reiko simply nodded and said "Believe in us, Rin-chan..."

"That's why-" Before she could finish, Sayuri noticed footsteps that were approaching them had stopped at a distance Glancing her head behind, she muttered in slight surprise "Eh...?"

"What's the matter, Sayuri-sama?" Turning behind, Yasukage saw a familiar standing there with the familiar gentle smile on his face, called out "Ah, Yun-kun!" approached to the said figure.

"Rin, I've been looking for you." smiled Fengyun.

"Is there something the matter?"

Shaking his head slightly, Fengyun spoke in a complimented tone "I would like to say it was an excellent splendid speech that you have given, Rin."

"N-No, your speech was the one that capture the audience's positive attention, Yun-kun." flustered Yasukage.

"'In the Will of Vongola Primo that I have inherited, we Mafiaso will unite together as one Famigila, not just limited in our time as fellow schoolmate.', I would never expect less from the Vongola Famigila that wishes to pursue..." A gentle chuckle escaped softly from his lips, Fengyun give a few pat on Yasukage's head and said "Nevertheless, it was a very much excellent job than mine, Rin."

"Y-Yun-kun..."

"Riiiiiiin-chan~!" Ienari's voice from the back squealed happily as he glomps onto Yasukage by the neck affectionately, said "I'm bored, play with me~"

"S-Sawada-sama! It's really rude to interrupt when someone is talking to others...!" chided Yasukage, glancing to see Ienari's orange eyes looking at him joyfully.

"Heh, really~?" Turning up, Ienari blinked his eyes once to look at the said figure with a blank yet probably curious expression on his face. Fengyun notices it and looks back with an impassive face staring right at Ienari.

Looking back at forth, Yasukage remembered that though Fengyun have heard of stories from him about Ienari; he had never met him personally. Neither does Ienari, Yasukage had never really disclose the life other than serving and protecting him; as he felt that there wasn't really a need to do so. Yasukage cleared his throat slightly and said "This is the first time you've met each other... Yun-kun, this person here is my Boss, and also the Vongola 10th's son: Sawada Ienari-sama. Sawada-sama, Yun-kun is my friend and he is also the current student council president as well."

"Your 'younger brother'...?" inquired Fengyun

"U-Un, you could count that as well..."

'Hm' hummed from Fengyun's lips silently while glancing back and forth between the two unalike looking and behavior brothers, he simply showed a polite and professional smile whilst introduced himself "I see, it is a pleasure to meet you as well, Undicesimo-sama." stretching his hand out as a gesture to make acquaintances with.

To the surprise of Yasukage and greater shock to the guardians, Ienari had turned his head away with an annoyed pout on his face. Yasukage turned his head back and scolded "S-Sawada-sama, you mustn't be rude when someone is introducing themselves!"

"But I don't like him, Rin-chan..."

As that's what he always said whenever he admitted that he fight with his future allied boss because he don't like them too – reminded Yasukage in his mind. Looks like Ienari isn't really 'that' comfortable yet with meeting or even knowing about the mafia... Yasukage let out a soft sigh and said "Well..." He looks back to the front at Fengyun and bowed his head apologetically "I apologize he is pretty uncomfortable with meeting strangers; I will take it in his stead." stretching his hand out towards Fengyun.

Fengyun simply shakes his head and smiled comprehensibly "It is alright, it is very much understandable, Rin." and introduced himself politely "My name is Fengyun; I am a second year Neutral Course student. It is a pleasure to meet you-" and as he was about to stretch it forward to take hold of Yasukage's hand...

A familiar bigger hand than his own from behind, grabbed hold of Fengyun's with a forceful yet harsh grip – unknown to Yasukage. A wide mocking smile appeared on Ienari's face while radiating murderous aura, cheerfully replied "Sawada Ienari, a first year Sky Course Student and Rin-chan's cute and lovable 'lover', who 'loves' Rin-chan more than 'anything' and 'anyone' else in the world~ Incidentally, this lover here 'devoted his life' to Rin-chan from the day he was 'born'... One teeny tiny little move to lay on 'my' Rin-chan, and you'll never be able to see Rin-chan again ne, 'Kaichou-senpai'~~~?!" gripping his hold even tighter with the intent to break the palm of Fengyun's.

Fengyun remained composed and calm, yet his smile too turned into very cold and dark whilst radiating same murderous aura back as well, noted "Of course, I will take that into consideration very well, 'Otouto-kun'. However, I am very sure that 'Rin' here is a very dear 'friend' of mine so there is no way unlike a certain 'someone' who would use the wrong move to make use of 'Rin's' kindness." while pressing each certain words with hidden emphasis meaning and gripped hold in reciprocating manner of harsh and powerful grip to break Ienari's palm as well.

"Um... I-I-I-Is everything alright both of you...?" Yasukage who was embraced firmly by one of Ienari's arm, felt very intimidated between the two yet oblivious to whatever they were implying.

"It was what I expected..." sighed worriedly Sayuri, looking at the scene before them.

Reiko asked quietly "B-But is it really alright...?"

"If we just go in there, it's like crossing over to the afterlife!" retorted Toshihiro.

Hizashi interjected "What do you mean 'afterlife'?! Can't you hear how much those two are bonding well now?!"

"That's the last thing I want to hear from you, you blindhole!"

"Shameless Boss meets his rival." commented Fedele.

DING DONG!

The first class have begun for the second years student, the first year are to take a rest home for the day as their lesson begins tomorrow. Fengyun tilted his head towards Yasukage and smiled gently "I hope you will have a good time in your classes tomorrow, Rin."

"You too as well, Yun-kun." Yasukage replied with a small smile on his lips.

"I will see you tomorrow then, Rin." Fengyun raised his hand to give a few pat on Yasukage's head gently before receiving a hard slap on his hand by Ienari who is viciously glaring at him. Fengyun glared back coldly at him for a while before turning to a neutral yet hard glare on his face and left the two for his class.

Watching as Fengyun walks away, Ienari sticks his tongue out childishly as though he had won an argument, declared "I said what I meant-"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to be rude with others, Baka-Nari?!" growled fiercely Yasukage, spun around immediately right after Fengyun had left quite a distance and pulled his Master's cheek in annoyance.

"It's also Rin-chan's fault that you ignored me and went to talk to him~!" whined childishly Ienari.

"He's my childhood friend and you need to stop behaving like a child, Sawada-sama!" retorted Yasukage.

"No way!" Ienari pulls and hugs Yasukage by the waist tightly and declared with an annoyed pout "If I do that, Rin-chan would leave me alone, I don't want that! *pouts*"

"You-!"

"A-Anyway!" Hizashi quickly cleared his throat, effectively breaking the heated tension of his two younger cousins. He turned his head towards Yasukage and asked cautiously "H-Hm... How did you and the Council President met, Kage?"

"Since I met him during training classes with Fon-sama, Hizashi-sama." Yasukage simply replied back with all honesty, though having curiosity of wondering why would Hizashi asked such a question.

"A-Ah... I see..."

Or maybe, it was just purely out of simple desire to satisfy his own curiosity. Toshihiro yawns loudly and stretches his arms "Let's call it a day after what chaos had been done today..."

"Even when you did nothing at all." pointed out Fedele.

"What did you say?!"

"E-Eto, t-there is a new café shop that just open...!" Reiko shyly spoke up to prevent another escalation of fight between Fedele and Toshihiro.

Taking notice of the underlying cue in Reiko's words, Sayuri spoke on "Hm? Ah yes, it just open in the Namimori Shopping District area. I heard that their store's Honey Waffle taste delicious-"

"Really~?! Can I go, Rin-chan~?! Can I~~?!"

As the guardians know one thing that has never changed about their amnesiac boss, he's a sweet tooth and would often be crazily excited of seeing one. But... Yasukage shook his head firmly as he need to follow the schedule that was much planned of ensuring his Master's safety "Sawada-sama, you need to get back home as soon as-"

Glimmering sad teary eyes, check! Lips that curved up into a sad pout, check! T-This... Ienari had used Yasukage's biggest weakness against him: Puppy eyes of his Master. He mentally shook his head, knowing that his Master's safety is his utmost priority and after today's chaos... He have to work twice more harder to protect his Master-

"Rin-chan, pleaseeeeeeeeeeee..."

... Having a tea break shouldn't hurt that much... Yasukage let out a sigh of resignation and said "After we have eaten, we'll go straight right back home immediately. Also remember, you can't eat too full otherwise you won't have appetite for dinner, Sawada-sama."

"Wai~~!" Ienari squealed with delight and snuggles against Yasukage's cheek gratefulness affectionately, said "Thank you Rin-chan, I love you very much~~~!" pulling back and give a quick peck on his Shadow's cheek, cueing red blush on Yasukage and Toshihiro for the different reasons.

While Toshihiro was getting all flustered on the inside, Yasukage was square back one on Ienari's 'unnecessary' behavior, said "How many times... Do I have to remind you...? Please stop doing this sorts of action in the public, Baka-Nari!" pulling his hand to knock his head with his hand clenched into a tight fist.

"Idiots..."

Toshihiro had his face covered with his palm to hide the growing blush on his face from the scene before them. Sayuri chuckles softly and mutters quietly enough for Reiko to hear "Thank you, Rei-chan...~"

"I-Iie, I was about to mention it myself earlier too..." whispered Reiko.

* * *

The café that Reiko brought them to was actually an Italian-Japanese café. They took their lunch there and spent some time chatting merrily; though it was only five of them talking while Fedele was only listening and Yasukage would be at times join into the conversation when being called upon. As time was spent, they parted ways and it was close to evening by the time got home.

Both Yasukage and Ienari were greeted by Ienari's grandparents, Nana and Iemitsu. She had told both boys that she is preparing dinner for them and is to be ready soon, asking them to have a change out of their school uniform.

Yasukage managed to be able to return to his personal room at long last, having a headache while dealing with Ienari's clinging childish side once more. He took of his blazer first then his shirt, which revealed his chest bind with a bandage to cover what his gender really is; reaching his hand to the back of his hair beneath to untie a sky blue ribbon that let flows of his long flowing hair that reaches to his waist.

Staring at his 'male' uniform blazer as he looked back today's event, he didn't really expected that his status as a Zero would affect that much, especially the future social circles around Ienari. He clicked his tongue in ashamed anger towards himself that thoughts like this are nothing more than a burden that would pulled back his role down as Ienari's Shadow

TAP! TAP!

Yasukage turned behind to see a brown eagle-like bird was perching outside the window, approached towards and opened it for it to enter. The bird was notable necklace-like accessory with a notable Vongola Famigila symbol right in the middle jewel; a white envelope was being held in his mouth and took it out from its mouth gently. Once the letter was taken, the bird perished in Sun flames and burned into ashes.

Opening the letter with care, a small blaze of Sun flame was right at the middle of the top of the letter. As the contents were written –

"There were men who were tracking on Ienari right after all of you have left from the café. It had known where he is staying, get rid of them as soon as possible.

- Reborn"

'Looks like it weren't just my imagination alone after all...' thought Yasukage. He remembered how he and Fedele felt presence of Dying Will Flame users from afar but could only brush it as a mere coincidence because it would immediately fade away right after he detected them. But it doesn't mean for them to lower their guard and remained on high alert to keep a lookout for surprise attack along with Yasukage.

After heaving a sigh, he heard a knock and sense the familiar presence that was about to enter the room, quickly rushing to change out of his uniform and pulled out a new chest binder to change and wear on his usual outfit consist of: grey plain singlet and black long pants; whilst tying up his long hair to hide it.

Once he had already worn on the grey singlet, he quickly took back of his grey-blood red cat hoodie and shouted "Come in!"

Ienari opened the door and entered in, Yasukage who had finishing wearing on his hoodie closes the closet to have his face blushing with slight redness at the figure before him. Even though they have been together for nearly six years, Yasukage really wondered whether Ienari's actions are intentional or not; Ienari approached him.

For some reason, this little brother or Boss of his fashion sense tended to be more revealing nature at home. Even he should be used to it, Yasukage really couldn't but to blush even more deeply as his sight were soon laying rest on his collar bone and down towards to his upper well-tone lean muscular chest that is beneath the loose white long sleeve shirt he is wearing. Luckily, Ienari's voice called out to him to distract his thoughts, reminded with a smile "Baa-chan wants us to know that dinner would be ready soon, Rin-chan~"

"I-I see, thank you very much, Sawada-sama..."

Ienari smiled happily at the compliment he have received, soon noticed a bright yellow flame glowing on the piece of paper and walks over to it. He picked it up and was about to begin reading the contents, until Yasukage quickly snatched it away and assured "It's a prank letter from the mailbox earlier, there's nothing to worry about."

Ienari stood still and stared at his older brother for a few moments, before then giving an acknowledge smile and answered "If that's what you say, Rin-chan~"

Letting out a small sigh of relief, Yasukage didn't really like to tell a lie to his Master... But once more, it was always the priority sake of his Master's safety. Yasukage then said "I will be heading out to the convenience store to get some of your favorite Ice-cream, so I won't be back too late."

"Ooh~! Can I come along as well~~? Can I~?!"

"No." A blunt tone answered from Yasukage, which then replied with a pout on Ienari's face.

You can't blame him for being such a sweet teeth, even he had just eaten five plates of large-size honey waffle... Yasukage let out a soft sigh and said "I promised I won't be back home late for dinner, so be a good boy and eat with Baa-sama and Jii-sama, okay?

"Un... Be careful, Rin-chan~"

"Understood, Sawada-sama." bowed Yasukage.

Turning around as he was about to leave, his Master called out to him at the last second "Ah wait, Rin-chan!"

"What is it-?"

Spun his head back a little, Ienari had lean his body towards Yasukage and gives a loving kiss on his burned scarred left eye. A healthy red blush colored Yasukage's cheek shyly, but he frowns slightly at the sudden usual affection his Master always gives him; asked "W-What was that for, Sawada-sama...?"

"Hmm...~ My good luck charm to Rin-chan~?" grinned childishly Ienari.

With no words that could retort back to his Master's unpredictable behavior, Yasukage bowed politely and said "I'll be going then..."

"See ya later~"

With a firm nod, Yasukage stood back up and walks off down the hallway to the stairs. Ienari quietly follows as he watches his Shadow headed out of the door with his hood worn on. A simple understanding smile curved up on his lips as he head down the stairs and mutters to himself "Time for 'dinner' I suppose~"

* * *

Dark skies of the night have already arrived; the spring season was still cold in the night and a setting fitting for Yasukage now. Yasukage's eyes had changed from his usual expression to a far more different expression where it would already send people down the chills and cower in fear as people walk past him. Blue orbs with black pupils where changed with light and dark blue pair of circles surrounding the silted pupil right in the middle, his hood was pulled up to shadow his upper face and both his hands were stuffed into his pocket.

He had been keeping track of the familiar Dying Will Flame users from earlier in the afternoon while walking to the designated area in stealthily steps. Once close enough, he could heard voices that were getting louder and clearer

"Happy Family time, huh?"  
"Well that would be the last time that brat would have it anyway."  
"Once he's dead, we'll be rich and take over the Vongola Famigila once and for all!"  
"However we should have killed him under the orders that he is in Namimori Academy!"  
"You fool! If we do that, Young Master will immediately be expelled!"

Yasukage shook his head slightly, as he thought to himself 'A pathetic excuse for a bunch of fools to be drowned in the sin of greed...'

**_xxx_**

"_**According to the Namimori Mafia Academy Handbook page 34, Disciplinary Offences Section 7.3.1, Table Row 139: If a student commits assassination during school curriculum regardless of an order or by own voluntarily or even employment of their own/outside assassination, that said student will immediately be expelled in the act of treachery of assassinating within the Academy. And according to page 22, Section 1.2, table row 2, if the student who is the next heir of a famigila is killed/assassinated, the killer is directly in line to be the next heir of the famigila.**_

_**Because of this, everyday... Foolish people would risk their own lives in attempt to harm my Master of common reasons such as greed, pride, vengeance and lust for power. Sawada Ienari is no doubt the next line in heir of being the 11th Boss of Vongola by Flesh of blood and Will. However, Sawada-sama has no memories or any idea that he is part of the mafia let alone knowing that his father is the current Mafia Boss. Despite that, he is to enroll the Mafia Academy as a requirement before inheriting the role. While also... It would be hopeful if Sawada-sama would be able to remember back his lost memories, his memories of his family, his guardians, his beloved famigila... And also..."**_

_**xxx**_

'For the sake of the Vongola Famigila, I will do anything and whatever it takes to get Sawada-sama's memories back!' Yasukage pulled out slips of Talismans from his hoodie pocket, commanded "Ardere, pugnale rovente! (Burn, scorching dagger!)"

The slips of paper floats to form a straight horizontal line, the calligraphic-like blood-red words on the talisman glow in red light before being bathed in Sky Flames that engulfs and formed the shape of a dagger. Yasukage grips hold of it firmly, not being affected by the heat of the flame. He swiftly moves towards one of his targets that his eyes have been firmly preying on, creeping behind from a distance.

The said target himself was already shivering and cowering in fear, one of his buddies asked "O-Oi, what's wrong?!"

"I-I-I-It's coming!"

"W-What's coming?!"

"I-I-I-It's- HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE! H-Help—"

It only takes mere seconds of silence before his head was beheaded off with a slash of Sky flames, as his comrades face went with pure horror as they have noticed what was going to happened next. Another man quickly took out his dagger to fight back but as his head turned towards his left, he too had ended up with the same fate as his comrade earlier.

"T-T-This flame and fear... I-I-I-It's the Vongola Shadow-!"

SLASH!

And off with another head that fell onto the ground and another's head fell onto the ground, Yasukage's eyes remained focus despite the adrenaline rushing through his veins, pure instinct of bloodlust that is clouding in his mind; he mentally counted 'Four down... There are three more left... Let's see, one, two...

'Huh?! There's one more missing?!'

"Drop that weapon down, kid."

Turning behind, one of the men had pointed his gun above a familiar figure's head; which was none other than Ienari himself. Ienari was either oblivious or ignorant of the situation that he is in, given that he still had the same childish cheeky grin on his face greeted out happily "Rin-chan, I found you at last~!"

"S-Sawada-sama! W-Why are you-?!"

"Guh!"

Yasukage felt a punch in his gut and collapsed onto the ground, his eyes had turned back to normal and expressed in slight pain that he had received; blood was coughed out from his mouth. He managed to stand with a knee on and asked "W-What do you want then...?"

"Isn't it obvious? We'll kill this kid right before you!" said the man in black, pulling Ienari's hair forcefully and pressed his gun against the side of his temple.

Yasukage alerted and shouted "Let go of Sawada-sama no- GUH!"

This time he felt a kick directly into his gut, soon send flying to the wooden fence behind him with a 'thud' sound. Before he could even stand up, a leg kicked him stomach to pin him down and his hair was grabbed hold of harshly to face the attacker before him. One of them spat out nastily "What the hell? I was got freaked out by a brat in the end?! You'll pay for it you little shit!" delivered another kick into his gut, blood coughed out again from Yasukage's mouth.

Yasukage gritted his teeth and groaned aloud "Let... Let Sawada-sama g- GUH!"

He fell onto the ground as another kick blow directly into his chest; Yasukage turned his head up slowly to see his Master's passive expression on his face. Though it remains expressionless, Yasukage feared that Ienari would be traumatized once more by the incident back then. He quickly put both of his hands backwards to leapt his legs up and kick the remaining two guards of his front and stood right back up, pulling two slips of talismans to put them right above both of his fist and commanded "Gli armamenti di fiamma! (Armaments of flame!)"

The Sky flame sparks out from the slips of talisman and coated both of his pair of fist to the end of his lower arm elbow, charging forward one of the men and retaliated with a swung of his fist. The movement of the swing created out a flaming Sky flame wave and hit onto the opponent's chest, the other men charged forward with a sword pointing directly at Yasukage. Yasukage slides downwards to sweep off the target's feet with a low sweeping kick, the moment he was off balance for a little, Yasukage immediately stood back right up and kicked the sword upwards and strikes his opponent with an uppercut into the gut.

Letting out a puff of air, Yasukage turned towards the men who was holding hostage of Ienari. Ienari was clapping his hands cheerfully with amazement, shouted "Wonderful~! Amazing, very amazing, Rin-chan~!"

'... Is Sawada-sama really acting strong...? I really hope not...' Yasukage shook his head, before giving a cold predatory glare at the men behind Yasukage and demanded "Let go of my Master now, or I will ensure of your trip into Inferno Hell."

"Maybe you should ensure of your own safety first before you talk, brat!"

Turning behind of the moment he felt the presence, the same men who wielded the sword was now raising it high up with blunt edge of the sharp to whack hard against Yasukage's temple. He let out a small grunt of pain from the blow, and returned it back with a straight jab to him. As his fist was raging forward, the men in black twisted his sword around to have the sharp edge of the sword glided against the upper right arm to leave a long deep cut by it.

The pain had yet to register into his head until one last final kick was hit directly on where his heart was, flying backwards to hit a hard solid object that caught hold of him. The blue-black wound from his head was finally beginning to drip off from his head along with the deep cut that he had received from earlier. Yasukage glances at his right arm and grunted in annoyance "Tch... I was too careless..."

"It's alright, Rin-chan. From here on, I will take care of everything for you~" A gentle whisper said into his ear softly, wrapping one of the arms around his waist from behind. Yasukage quickly looked up to see Ienari's gentle expression of assurance as he leans in to lick away the trail of blood from the bruise on his head, letting go of his arm and move to the front of Yasukage.

"S-Sawada-sama..." Yasukage mumbled, bowing his head down in ashamed of his failure. However what next caught him a big shock: Ienari's right hand was completely drenched in blood red; did the men in the black have hurt him? Though speaking of him, Yasukage now wondered anxiously how on earth the men in black were that stupid to let go of the hostage.

Turning behind was the direct answer, the said men in black was now a completely headless person. Yasukage could smell the remnants of burning flesh and iron from the blood that was staining the collar area of the dead body. Ienari had somehow taken a slip of talisman from Yasukage while he wasn't aware, throwing it directly onto the ground and commanded "La Volontà che brucia sotto Il cielo che arde dall'alto Masterizzarlo deve... Alzati, La Torre di Inferno! (The Will that burns below The Sky that blazes above Burn it shall... Rise, The Tower of Inferno!)"

Two large blazing pillar of Sky flames erupted from the ground by Ienari's command right below of the two remaining men in black that was left, watching with a smirk on his face as their boy was completely burned and melted away. He let out a happy whistle but soon turned into a slight surprise by the sound of something fallen to the solid ground, looking behind to see that Yasukage had collapsed behind him probably from the blood loss inflicted by his injury, the flame on his arms had already extinguished along with the paper which has been burned out by the flames. Ienari shook his head a little and carries his unconscious body up in a bridal style, whispered gently "Looks like you will have a lot of things to ask about... But right now, have a good night sleep, my Rin...~" kissing his lips gently with his own. Ienari pulled back with a delighted smile on his face, and headed back home with his beloved Shadow in his arms.

On the other hand, Reborn who was watching from an apartment he rented from afar using a binoculars in his hand, he set it down and itself changes back into a green chameleon. Reborn said to his partner Leon, though more to himself "To be that capable of using Ino... It turns out there is no need to hide about the truth, then..." as he himself will need to hear the explanation from Ienari himself.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: ****Ino, Origin of Dying Will**_

**-Character Information-**

**Name: **Sawada "Yasukage"/"Rin" (Actual name unknown)

**Kanji Name: **沢田安影/凛

**Gender: **Male (in guise)/Female (actual)

**Age: **16

**Status: **Alive

**Date of Birth: **April 4th

**Famigila: **Vongola Famigila

**Role: **"The Sky's Shadow"

**Weapon: **Multiples of Blood-written Ofuda

**Flame:** Sky (by own blood)/Actual Flame unknown due to incapability of igniting Dying Will Flame

**Family: **Sawada Iemitsu (Adoptive Grandfather), Sawada Nana (Adoptive Grandmother), Sawada Tsunayoshi (Adoptive Father), Sawada "Sasagawa" Kyoko (Adoptive Mother), Sasagawa Ryohei (Adoptive Uncle), Sasagawa "Kurokawa" Hana (Adoptive Aunt), Sasagawa Hizashi (Adoptive Cousin), Sawada Ienari (Master/Adoptive younger brother)


	2. The Cerberus Blazes Inferno II

**Warning: OCs, AU**

**Disclaimer: Don't any of the KHR characters**

******Unbeta-ed, looking for beta readers**

******EDIT: Remove of script format writing, more brief information about Yasukage's other adoptive father's death**

* * *

**Target II: Ino, Origin of Dying Will**

"You wish for me to attend the academy as well, Decimo-sama...?"

"It would be good for you to keep a closer eye on my son too, Rin."

Right inside the Vongola Decimo's office one month ago, Rin was standing before the Vongola Decimo: Sawada Tsunayoshi, who had requested her to come into his office privately to discuss matters on Ienari. Tsuna also added "During his time inside of school, there will be people who wished to assassinate my son to usurp the position as the next heir in line as the Vongola Undicesimo... I'm sure you already know that as well, Rin."

"Yes, I've personally killed them myself so I would know them as well, Decimo-sama."

Tsunayoshi nodded before giving out a small sigh and said "And you should also know that, only you are the one who my son listen to. So you're the only person who is of the same age I could asked for help to, I'm sure you know that very well too, Rin..."

"Yes... Decimo-sama..." Rin bowed her head down slightly, where her bangs would cover her blue orbs quietly.

Tsuna had already known what was on her mind, standing up and patted her head gently "What happened on that day wasn't your fault, Rin. Not only you're traumatized by things in your past, but I'm very sure Ienari won't want you to keep blaming yourself like this."

"... That's why... I'm unfit to be the Young Master's shadow..."

"But you're not unfit to be part of our family at the very least, Rin." Tsuna walked to where Rin was standing, lowering his body a little to be able to have an eye contact with her and added "To Kyoko and I, you're never unfit to be anything. Humans make mistake, we all do, Rin. At the very least if I was to say, you did a very great job in bringing Ienari back at alive."

"But... If I wasn't that weak and powerless... S... Sawada-sama wouldn't have his memory lost completely..."

"Rin..."

"That's why... I'm truly unfit to be able to protect Young Master, Decimo-sama... A weak person like me would never be accepting by your ideal wishes, Decimo-sama..." mumbled Rin, clenching her fist onto her shirt tightly.

Tsuna's eyes furrowed worriedly, knowing her feelings couldn't be erased that easily by his gentle words. The young girl before him was still traumatized by whatever that had happened in her past that was reflected on this incident too with the help of his Vongola Intuition. Even though her bangs were shielding her eyes, Tsuna knew well that she would burst into tears any minute... Despite being felt as an 'empty' person on the inside, an ongoing gossip of this young child's Dying Will and as a person herself.

Even though he may felt the same as what everyone had felt about this girl, he knew very well more than anyone that this child is capable of feeling and showing human emotions as well, as after all... She too is his daughter despite having no blood relations and asked "How about this...? Perhaps, why don't you accompany Ienari as his older sister- E-Err, I mean older brother instead?"

"Older... Brother...?"

Tsunayoshi nodded softly and continued "For the past 6 years, you have done an excellent diligence job in becoming his Shadow when he was missing. However, you're still part of our family, Rin. I know you would still think and follow your duty as his 'Shadow' right at the end, but I want you to attend the academy not just to stick to that role alone.

I want you to enjoy your life as any regular children would be able to experience as well, and I'm absolutely sure that Ienari would have given you the same order if he is here in this room now." He patted her head gently and asked "So... Won't you want to stay by Ienari's side as his precious Family, Rin?"

Rin slowly looked up to see honest, gentle, kind and caring expression that she had seen through into his amber-brown orbs with her blue eyes. She hesitantly nodded with doubts still remaining in her heart and replied "Y-Yes, Decimo-sama..."

"It's not 'Decimo-sama', isn't it?"

"..." Seeing the smile on her adoptive father's face, a smile that reassures her doubt like an ocean waves that washes away any darkness in her heart. Tsuna ruffled her hair gently and reminded "It's 'Otou-san', right?"

"... Yes, I will attend the academy as well, Otou-sama..." smiled Rin.

_**xxx**_

**_"The doubts of that incident still remained in my heart, that's why when Decimo-sama given me the order to accompany Sawada-sama's regular life in Japan, I swore to myself I would do anything and everything. No matter what it takes, even if it takes away my life and my soul... I will do anything to protect Sawada-sama and never to let that incident to happen once more!"_**

* * *

Awakening up to see himself in his own room, the second day of his high school life in Namimori Mafia Academy. Wait—! Something just doesn't feel right the moment Yasukage woke up... That's right, Yasukage remembered of the assassination attempt, how he got careless and injured, and how Ienari was got captured-!

Before that, Yasukage looked around to notice that he got back into his room more clearly one way or another. He also noticed that he was wearing a white long sleeve shirt that was bigger than his small stature size; the sleeves were hanging loosely at the end. Yasukage raised his hand up to feel that a patch of bandage was placed above the bruise area, and pulling his right side of his shirt down to see that his wound was bandaged neatly and firmly. Glancing to his chest, he realized that his chest was unbound and went alert with horror.

'I-I-It must be Baa-sama right...? I-I mean t-there's no one else who knew about my true gender...' mentally panicked Yasukage, quickly shook his head and reminded himself 'This isn't the time to be worried about my identity... I need to find Sawada-sama!'

He realized himself in embarrassment that he wasn't wearing pants, whoever that helped him out must be either really careless or he himself did the job. Yasukage went to the closet and pulled out his a new set of chest binder and school pants to put it on and immediately rushed downstairs to the dining room.

Once he reached there, Yasukage saw that Ienari was right at the stove making breakfast. It seems like Ienari was safe from the incident yesterday and assumed that he was the one who carried him back home... Yasukage called out politely and bowed "U-Um... G-Good morning, Sawada-sama..."

He stares at the clock on the wall to see that it was only 7am in the morning; the first lesson was at 8am sharp. Yasukage noticed that Ienari had awoken up very early than usual, as normally he would be the one who wakes early to make breakfast before waking him up. Ienari turned back and smiled joyfully "Good morning, Rin-chan~"

Ienari set down two by two trays of Teriyaki sauce Salmon; bowl of rice and miso soup and along with pair of chopsticks on each tray. However one of the trays that he had set down has a Salisbury Beef steak instead of what the other three trays has. He went to the counter and pass his Shadow a glass of milk tea, said "Here you go, Rin-chan~"

"T-T-Thank you very much, Sawada-sama..." Yasukage took the glass and drank it down with few big gulps, then returned it to Ienari's outstretched hand. Observing Ienari's facial emotions, Yasukage noted that strangely in good way or another yet worriedly... Ienari doesn't seem to be very affected by what had happened yesterday or if he could remember; the last thing before he gone unconscious, Ienari had a smirk or smile on his face while killing the two men yesterday.

Just as the exact moment he was about to ask of the incident yesterday, Ienari had taken a small piece of the steak with the chopstick and feed it gently to Yasukage who had just opened his mouth. Caught by slight surprise, Yasukage quickly got hold of the small piece in his mouth and slowly chew it inside his mouth. The taste of pepper and salt were well balanced with the seasoning sauce, complimented "It taste really delicious, Sawada-sama."

Just with that alone, Ienari broke with a wide grin on his face. He gently guided Yasukage to sit beside him and said "I asked Baa-chan to teach me how to cook it, and I'm really glad that Rin-chan likes it~" picking up his chopsticks and begin eating his breakfast that he had prepared, after saying an 'Itadakimasu'.

After mumbled an 'Itadakimasu', Yasukage had picked up his chopstick and bowl of rice up and was about to eat; he noticed that Nana and Iemitsu weren't up yet. And normally he remembered, Nana would be up around at this minute as well. Ienari had somehow hears his thoughts and replied "I told Baa-chan and Jii-chan to sleep in early today, since Baa-chan spent the entire night tending your injuries, Rin-chan~"

"I-I see... Wait, that means you were there after all...!"

Yasukage slams the table and stands up to face at Ienari angrily, growled "W-Why were you there yesterday, Sawada-sama?!"

Ienari simply grins a sheepish grin as he happily explained "Because the place where Rin-chan was heading isn't a convenience store at all~ And I don't like Rin-chan leaving me behind, so I decided to tag along~"

"You... Do you have any idea how much danger you have risked yourself in?! What if you're to get hurt or even killed back there?! H-H-How could you-!"

Ienari stretches both of his hands to touch Yasukage's soft cheek, rubbing it softly and effectively to calm his Shadow's agitation, assured "Calm down, Rin-chan. I'm fine; I'm not injured, aren't I?"

"I... I know that...! B-But still..."

"Rin-chan, I won't let myself be kidnapped again, that's why..." moving one of his hand to the back of Yasukage's reddish-brown hair locks, gazing his soft orange orbs to the expressionless yet hint with worries blue orbs and declared "This time round, let me protect you instead ne, Rin-chan~?"

Yasukage's eyes widened with absurdity, unable to comprehend what his Master had said to him. He quickly corrected in a stammered tone" W... What are you talking about... I... It's my job to protect you, S-Sawada-sama...!"

Ienari: *smiles* That's why, it's my job to protect you this time, Rin-chan~

"Y-You idiot... What if you-"

"Believe in me, Rin-chan..." Ienari place his finger on Yasukage's lips to silence him, stroking the back of his head with gentle reassurance. Still holding his gaze onto Yasukage, he leans in as he whisper out gently "I won't let anything to happen to you... Never the second and never will it happen ever..."

"S-S-S-Sawada-sama, w-w-what are you...?"

"... Rin-chan..."

"... S-S-Sawada-sama..." Yasukage blushed deeply as he murmurs shyly of his Master closing in the space between them. He would have tried to get away if it weren't the fact that Ienari was holding both the back of his head and now chin firmly in his hand. Yet, there was something that he couldn't tear away him... It greatly frightens him that his Master was looking at him with such powerful gaze yet, with the warm breath fanning his face...

Yasukage could feel how safe and warmth he is under the gaze, as though it was gently embracing him... Like Ienari's true role, being the Vongola Boss that wields the Sky flame: embracing anything into his hold. The closer that Ienari was leaning towards him, the more he had lost his Will to fight back, only... To wish for his Master to embrace a 'blood-tainted-sinned' person like him. Just as he could feel the other's lips that was gently ready to touch his own-

RIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

The phone in the hallway was ringing which unfortunate yet luckily for Ienari and Yasukage to disrupt their moment. Yasukage leaned backwards a little and mumbled 'Sorry' to Ienari before scooting off to pick up the phone, leaving behind Ienari with an annoyed pout on his face. Yasukage calmed his breathing a little and picked up the call, "H-Hello...?

"Chaos, Rin." greeted the very familiar deep voice over the phone.

Though it wasn't that much of a surprise that it was Reborn who called, but Yasukage still blink in surprise that he would call over through the house phone "Ah... Good Morning, Reborn-sama..."

"Is something the matter, you're breathing a little too hard than usual?" asked Reborn.

Remaining calm but alert by Reborn's sharp sense, Yasukage managed to steady his breath before replying "Ah no, I was busy cooking earlier just now..."

"Hm... I came to call you that, your mission last night was much a failure there, Rin."

"I truly apologize very much, Reborn-sama... It was my fault that I dragged Sawada-sama in the case."

Looks like last night, Reborn had observed his movement along with knowing his Master's involvement into the fight. It was nevertheless for a Shadow like him who had brought Ienari in nearly a great peril.

He heard a deep breath of sigh from Reborn's voice, continuing with a monotone voice "What done is done... The reason that I called you, is that your first period along with Ienari's will be cancelled because I need both of you here at Level 4, meeting room 4. It's about time that Ienari will know that he's the next 11th Boss of Vongola Famigila."

... Did he hear him right? Reborn had decided to break the truth to his Master, even though the Vongola Decimo had ordered him and his guardians not to speak about it. Yet... This is Reborn, who once had tutored the Vongola Decimo to be a great leader he is today now. However, Yasukage asked with simple curiosity "Any particular reason may I know why, Reborn-sama...?"

"That brat isn't as dumb or a dame like his father when he was at his age, he knows what he is doing and I have watched him killed those men in merciless cold-blood yesterday. If Ienari is that capable of generating a powerful Dying Will and knowing what he is up against, then he should know the truth."

Yasukage's eyes went wide with alert, causing his pupils to slit sharpen. This was something that can't be denied off no matter what, his Master had stained someone in his own hands. But, why would his Master do such a thing? If only he could ever know, what those men had experimented on his Master 6 years ago... He heave out a deep breath to calm himself as his eyes slowly reverted to his usual state, he replied "Y... You're right, Reborn-sama... I understand, Sawada-sama and I will come to the stated location."

Though he could roughly tell Reborn had probably give a nod to acknowledge his reply, what he heard was an amused chuckle strangely as he spoke "And also, since it's barely broad daylight..." A teasing tone was obviously laced in his words at he added on "You're his Shadow, Rin. So, try not to let him 'cook' up some moves on you before you get 'eaten' by him." cueing a deep color hue of red blushed on his cheeks.

"W-W-Wait, Reborn-sama! I-I-I-I-I-It's n-n-not what you think!"

The line was then cut off, well what can he say? Reborn is the said wall by Tsuna himself, so when any mafiaso says 'the wall have ears' it would simply relatively mean that anything situation will be known by Reborn. Yasukage is often intrigued why many mafiaso had called him that; then again, it was expected no less from the world strongest hitman. Groaning in frustrated exasperation, Yasukage turned his head back to glare at the said culprit who is ignorantly blissfully eating his breakfast; noticed that Yasukage was looking at him, Ienari called out "Rin-chan~! If you don't eat it soon, it will get cold very soon~" resuming eating back his breakfast.

Yasukage groaned in greater frustration, how is he really going to fit to be the next 11th Boss with such happy-go-lucky and childish personality? Yasukage shook his head in surrender, mentally sighed 'Older sibling...? I really wish Sawada-sama would stop showing those affections even though I could comprehend his love for Family...' returned back to his seat to enjoy a peaceful breakfast meal with his young Master alone.

* * *

Right about of 8am sharp, most of the students have already attended their homeroom lesson which will be followed first period of the school curriculum. However, only certain five people had not attend the lesson under the excuse from Boreen aka Reborn, who called the rest of the Vongola guardians as well for the same topic.

The Vongola Guardians except for the usual yet again the missing Cloud Guardian were gathered here earlier now waiting for their Boss and his Shadow to arrive at the stated location. Toshihiro who had been sitting for nearly 30mins, impatiently tapping his fingers against the wooden table in annoyance in the midst of silence that nearly last about an hour. Eventually after seconds of staring at each other, as though each of them were playing a game of staring with exception of the blind Hizashi. Hizashi broke the silence and reassured "I'm sure those two have reasons to be late! And I'm a bit worried about Rin's condition after hearing what Uncle Reborn had told us."

"But it was indeed very lucky that Ienari-san was there, also a dangerous risk that she take." noted Sayuri.

"... Any clue, Reiko-dono"

Reiko looked up at Fedele and replied "E-Eh... From the ashes that Reborn-san had given to me, Bossu was using his own Dying Will flames to attack them yesterday... And it was a very powerful Dying Will flame, even though it was limited with Rin-chan's blood..."

"... You don't think he's been secretly training without us knowing, no?" asked Toshihiro, an idea had come upon his mind which made him an incredulous expression on his face. Hizashi had shown an even greater dumbfounded and incredulous expression before retorting back fiercely "Of course not! There's no way Nari would be training, he hates fighting more than me and killing someone is definitely something that he won't ever DO!"

"Calm down, Hizashi-san. I'm sure that Toshihiro doesn't mean it in such a way..."

Fedele, crossing his arms nodded a little in agreement and said "Wrong choice of words." and earned a glare from the said culprit.

Luckily for them, the door went open with their slight relief to see Yasukage and Ienari entering the room squabbling one of their usual 'married couple' fights – said every guardians who are now in the room. It was usual yet unusual for them to see Ienari walking in with Yasukage carried up in a bridal style, blushing beet red and scolded "P-P-P-Put me down already, we have reached the room haven't we, Sawada-sama?!"

"Until you have reached to your seat, it's not considered, Rin-chan~"

Toshihiro immediately facepalmed and groaned softly to himself "Idiot couple..."

"They are as lovely as always~" smiled cheerfully Sayuri.

Hizashi laughed "You should have got used to it already, though it was unfortunate that I'm not able to see this." letting out a soft sigh of disappointment of his still-blindness.

"Shameless yet loving Boss" commented Fedele. Reiko nodded in agreement and added "Rin-chan is still shy..."

"I wouldn't mind taking picture of this scene if you could let me in, baka-Nari."

A familiar voice called out from behind, leaving the guardians to rise up from their seat and Yasukage to quickly yet clumsily get off from Ienari. Behind Ienari was Reborn whose blank black orbs were staring at them stoically with his lips pursed is slight annoyance, Yasukage quickly bowed "I-I'm really sorry about Sawada-sama's behavior, he insist-"

Reborn waved his hand to signal that he needn't need to continue his apology, Yasukage slowly rise back as he watches Reborn to walk into the room and the rest sat back down on their seat. Ienari and Yasukage took the closest seat that they could reach, though Yasukage was planning to stand out of respect but was dragged by Ienari to sit by his side.

Walking and stood right at the opposite far end directly at the front of the table, Reborn starts the discussion as he declared "I'm very sure all of you know the reason why I called all of you today." as the guardians and the Shadow turns their head to where Ienari is sitting.

"Hm~? Is there something on my face~?" Ienari asked happily.

"Don't play dumb, you know the reason why, Ienari." glowered Reborn.

"Hm..." Coming to a realization, Ienari holding one hand out and tapping the palm with the other fist, declared with a loud happy squeal "It's to announce my marriage with Rin-chan~!" leaving both Toshihiro and Yasukage to facefault off from their seat.

Sayuri chuckle lightly and smiled politely while shaking her head slightly "Ienari-san, that is not the reason why Reborn-san has called you here."

"Aww..." pouted Ienari.

Getting back up with the aid of his chair, Yasukage deadpanned at Ienari's usual delusional outburst and sat back down "And I'm very certain that marriage between same-sex isn't allowed either."

"Damn right!" Toshihiro agreed sternly as he stood back up and sat back on his seat.

Reborn as well shook his head slightly, though if a probable different reason and spoke "Of course not, that is something has not been approved by your Father yet. And I'm sure you already knew..." He narrows his eyes slightly that matches a glare at Ienari and said "Your father, Sawada Tsunayoshi, is the Vongola Decimo and the current Boss of Vongola famigila. Along with the truth that you are now attending a school full of mafiaso members and men who are now and potentially your allies in the future while holding the position as the next Vongola Undicesimo."

Silence rose in the atmosphere, everyone in the room was watching Ienari like a Hawk that eyes his prey warily from Reborn's accusation. There was no way that their Boss who would know anything about the mafia, considering that no one had even let themselves to slip out any information.

Yet, a quiet cheery chuckle resound the room from Ienari's lips. He simply looks up with a cheeky childish smile as though he had been caught apprehend for making a child practical joke, said "Hehehe~ You caught me there, Reborn~"

"S-Sawada-sama, when did you-?!"

Yasukage immediately asked first with a disbelief look that differs from his usual emotionless look, asking with worry and curiosity in his words. Ienari quickly cut his words by hugging onto his Shadow with his usual child-like affectionate, confessed "Because I always follow wherever Rin-chan go~ So, I know that Tou-chan is part of the mafia and I overheard that the people in black talking how I am the Bossu or something along the line~"

"Like grandfather, like son..." muttered Reborn with an exasperated sigh.

"Then... Do you know anything else or a-at least maybe you have remembered anything else, Sawada-sama?" asked Yasukage cautiously.

"Nope, just Rin-chan have always been by my side~" Ienari shrugged while nuzzling his head against Yasukage's red hair affectionately.

"I... I see..."

As Yasukage bowed his head down in guilt, Reiko too as well while the rest of the guardians remained complete in silence. Noticing in the change of atmosphere, Reborn clear his throat sternly as to gain everyone's attention back onto the track, continued "As the next Vongola Boss, you will have six guardians to support you by your side, each of them correspond to the respective Six flames of the sky which are proof to be the true successor like your great ancestor, the Vongola Primo."

"Interesting" chuckled Ienari.

Black orbs glancing over at the five guardians who are now sitting opposite of each other 3-2 sides, Reborn said "And to lessen your task to search for them, you yourself have already handpick your guardians yourself, which are the ones who are here with you now."

Ienari asked while tilting his head curiously "Rin-chan's friends are my 'guardians'~?

Reborn nodded back simply and explained "The members of the first Vongola were very unique and their characteristics are based on the 7 Dying Will Flames of the Sky. You're just like your ancestor, Vongola Primo, one who engulfs and colors everything like the Sky, holding the Sky flame that you have used to protect Yasukage from the attack yesterday is the proof you're the Boss."

"Come now, that was nothing powerful compared to Rin-chan's~" grinned Ienari.

'Sawada-sama/Boss, are you really underestimating yourself...?!' Both Toshihiro and Ienari deadpanned at the thoughts that came from Ienari, with words nearly be in synch with each other.

On the other hand, Reborn remained not amused or surprised at Ienari's words, simply glances one of his eyes at Sayuri and introduced "Yamamoto Sayuri, the guardian of Rain which holds the gentle blue watery flame, the flame which showers away everything."

"Pleasure to meet you once more, Vongola Undicesimo-san" smiled politely and gently Sayuri.

"Sasagawa Hizashi, the guardian of Sun which holds the bright yellow flame, illuminating the Sky. Additionally, he's your first cousin from your mother's older brother."

Hizashi nodded and said "It's a pleasure to be working with you, and if you need anything light up..." tapping his chest with his fist twice lightly and declared "I will be the one who will protect you from the darkness, Nari."

"Nice to meet you too, Cousin~" grinned Ienari.

"Ishihara Toshihiro, the guardian of lightning which holds the spark of electrical green flame, holds the harsh strike."

"Hmph, as expected of the Vongola Most Trusted Hitman... My job-"

Toshihiro's self-introduction was immediately by Reborn, who then introduced the next guardian casually "Rokudo Reiko, the guardian of Mist who holds the power to conceal the lies of the famigila with the power of deception."

"Don't cut my words there!" Toshihiro growled angrily, However, it was being ignored as usual from Reborn.

Reiko bow slightly with politeness yet nervously, spoke out "P-Please take care of me..."

"And finally Gokudera Fedele, the guardian of Storm who continuously never rests and is always at the heart of the attack to protect the Sky." said Reborn, glancing his eyes towards Fedele, who sits the closest to where Ienari sit.

Fedele simply nodded with his expressionless face as an introduction. Ienari grinned happily and joyfully, chuckled "Interesting, very interesting~" He rested his chin on Yasukage's head who he pulled into a hug from his waist, asked "What about Rin-chan then~? Rin-chan's job is to be my lover, right~?"

"It's nothing of those sorts, Sawada-sama." deadpanned Yasukage.

"Yasukage may be your adoptive older brother; his role is to serve as your 'Shadow'."

Nodding at Reborn's words Yasukage spoke "That's right." He removes Ienari's arms as he stands up and kneels down with one knee, declared "I am your 'Shadow', a role that is to protect the Sky alone like any guardian by being the 'Other Sky', it is also my job as a servant to serve your daily needs and desire. Sawada-sama, it's time for you to take back the role that rightfully belongs-!"

To his slight surprise, Ienari had waves his hand casually to brush aside the introduction, said "Un-un~ I understand the role of being a Guardian for Rin-chan's friends, but I don't understand nor I really care about what Rin-chan's role is~"

Yasukage feel unbelievably shock yet angry that his Master could still think of this situation as a game, he glowered slightly and chided "Stop this foolish nonsense! You're the next boss of the strongest famigila, that's why-!"

"Heh..." Ienari merely leans back on his seat, with an amused smirk of the way his Shadow was reacting 'cutely', replied "That's a reeeeeeeeally tiresome job isn't it~?

Standing up angrily, Yasukage growled at his Master fiercely "You-! Stop this-!"

Though what he didn't expect next that his Master would pulled him into Ienari with one arm that pulled his uninjured arm while the other wrapped around his waist firmly. A mischievous yet knowing smirk curved up on Ienari's lips, added "But I know the role of the Shadow is to take my place and take risks for my sake, no? Because as long as you're 'me', you will have to face with those people yourself every single day~"

"I would assume that you know that from just a day after seeing Yasukage's fight yesterday?" rhetorically asked Reborn.

"Eh~" Ienari smiled in acknowledgement, pulling one of his hands up to brush away Yasukage's bang gently; taking a good look at white gauze patch on his forehead of the very same place that his Shadow had taken a blow from yesterday. Ienari admitted simply without any hints of hesitation "But I don't like what you did for me, and for that, Rin-chan owe me an apology~"

"But-!"

"R.I.N-C.H.A.N~"

A 'serene polite' smile curved on Ienari's lips, but it was outweighed by the unsmiling orange orbs that brought dangerous aura surrounding the atmosphere; leaving both Toshihiro and Reiko to gulp nervously at their seat.

"O-Oh my..." muttered Sayuri.

"You...! ..." Even though it was understandable for Ienari's dislike for Yasukage to get hurt for his sake, but it was a surprise for the guardians to see that their Boss would be 'that' angry towards his Shadow. Yasukage bits his lips slightly, not understanding why his Master would be angry for risking his life, or maybe it was actually he had risked his Master life carelessly back yesterday. Turning his head away while bowing down, he silently yet meekly muttered "... S... I truly apologize... Sawada-sama... F... For risking your life, because of me..."

Cutting off his words, Ienari hugs him gently while stroking the back of his head affectionately, shaking his head to deny and said "Apology accepted~ Just don't leave me behind again ne~ And I said before, it's all because I want to protect you, Rin-chan~" replying as though he had read his Shadow's mind clearly.

Shaking his head in acknowledgement of Ienari's ability that he have inherited from his Father, Reborn added to get back everyone's attention "The other role of the Shadow is nevertheless being any typical bodyguard-servant, Yasukage is to stay by your side and serve you while protecting you from any danger, Ienari."

"I see~ I see~ So, that means that Rin-chan would listen to whatever I have to say right~?" said Ienari, snuggling his head back again at Yasukage's head.

"That's what a servant boy does, after all." snorted Toshihiro with his arms crossed.

Yasukage turns his head up to the back, gazing warningly at Ienari and said bluntly "If its orders of being in a romantic relationship, I have my own rights to personally denied that order myself."

"Heh~ Then..." A bright cheerful grin that one would describe it would dazzle any ladies right now in the room – noted by Yasukage, spoke in a cheery light tone "Can I kill that Toshi-chan pretty please~?" not expecting what came out from his Master's lips from the tone he had spoken.

Pure silence of horror covers the atmosphere of the room, Toshihiro's face and body had went pure white like driven snow with blue lines and black gloomy clouds appeared over his head. Yasukage broke the silence with carefulness and asked "M... May I know the reason why, Sawada-sama...?"

"Because I don't like people that insult, make fun of, bullying, hurting and making Rin-chan cry~ So, because of that, may I kill him pretty please~?"

The cheerful childishness giddy grin on his face added with that overly sweet and joyful tone had sent huge shivers of fear to everyone even the blind Hizashi and the silent Fedele. At least in hope and lady luck, they had been reminded of something that they learned before: Getting into their Boss's bad side, is a big sign that it is time for you to move on into afterlife.

Of course anyway would think that would be lies since Ienari hadn't know of his role as the next Mafia Boss... However, suddenly things started making sense for Yasukage now. The reasons why one of the colleagues who insulted him for his empty words was already kneeling down begging for his life and never ever dare to go near him, or a lady from a noble family snorted at Yasukage's untidy appearance of a commoner to be Ienari's shadow was in the hospital for month to fix her broken nose and disfigured face that was 'mysteriously' splashed onto her face while walking back from the restroom...

Bits and pieces of incidents from the past were making more and more sensible for Yasukage; Sawada Ienari was someone they don't really want to get on his bad side unless they wished to move into the afterlife. Hizashi bravely with a small gulp from his throat, persuaded "I'm sure that Toshi doesn't meant his words with ill intentions, Nari..."

"That's too bad since I've been keeping count ever since of how many times he insulted my Rin-chan, Hii-chan~"

Next it was Sayuri's turn to try to persuade her Boss, after all... No mafiaso men would be able to turn down the Yamato Nadeshiko of Vongola famigila, spoke "Ienari-san, please do think wisely as if you have executed Toshihiro-san, whom you handpicked and approved by your Father, it won't be pleasing to him that he would hear such result."

"Doesn't matter, I can always find another one anyway~" Okay, maybe 99% of the mafiaso men would be a better statement. And it was already unnerving to the guardians that their boss still could grin like any excited happy child despite knowing that he is going to execute someone while they were on a tightrope that was bordering close this bad side.

Reborn cleared his throat softly and called out Yasukage in a whisper tone "Rin."

Yasukage glances to see Reborn mouthing words out from his mouth, commanding to be the one who convinced Ienari to stop the crazy childish ideas. He nodded back and gulped slightly, if the two brave guardians couldn't be able to convince their Boss... What makes them think he could? He shook his head a little and said "S... Sawada-sama..."

"Yes, Rin-chan~?"

The level of nervousness had increased 100 times as he had Ienari's 100% attention focused onto him, he had no idea what to convince him like how the guardians could do. Yasukage simply bluntly said that whatever that had come into his mind in hopes that he won't pissed him off any further like earlier "I... I apologize for asking such inexcusable request, but please do not kill Toshihiro-sama... He's a very important dear friend of mine and to you as well, Sawada-sama. Even though..."

'You may not remember anything yet...' The words that Yasukage unable to allow himself to mouth out with terrible guilt pang in his heart.

One torturous minute of silence covers the chilling silent atmosphere before finally, Ienari broke out in his usual cheeky grin and replied "Since Toshi-chan is Rin-chan's friend, I won't kill him for Rin-chan's sake~" and followed by the unison synced loud sigh of relief that echoed the room.

Reborn shrugged off simply from the tension uncaring, said "Additionally, you have also handpicked your Cloud Guardian, but he won't be joining us."

"I... See...?" wondered Yasukage.

"Like that bastard would be that willing to be with us..." Toshihiro muttered with scorned silently to himself.

"Lastly, where did you learn to cast a powerful Ino yesterday, Ienari?" asked Reborn, whom black orbs were focused strongly at Ienari sharply.

"Ino?"

Reborn glances at Yasukage and explained casually "Ino is something that is only covered of your course alone, Yasukage. However, what I'll tell you all here is a different definition that started around Vongola Primo's era when they are about your age actually."

"That's something... Isn't inside the Vongola Archives, isn't it?" cautiously asked Yasukage.

To his mild surprise, Reborn had shaken his head as he reply "It's only discovered by us recently 2 years ago, back before Vongola Primo had even gotten the rings, they were already capable igniting powerful Dying Will Flames with a single method alone."

"Invoking like a magic ritual." remarked Fedele.

"Huh?"

Reborn nodded "Basically, what the Primo had did back then was using the same method as yours, Yasukage."

To the surprise of everyone, the guardians turned their head towards Yasukage as Reiko, Sayuri, and Toshihiro eyes widened slightly with amazement or even perhaps shocked of this new information. A small gulp silently swallowed down into his throat, Yasukage simply calmly acknowledged despite the nerves of the Guardians were looking at him "I... I see..."

Reborn nodded and took a piece of a paper, cutting at the base of his index finger with a paper and explained "For example, Illuminato, fuoco pistola! (Lit up, gunfire!)"

A quick second later, the blood that was bleeding at the top base of his index finger was immediately with bright Yellow Sun flames which surprise the crew with amazement. Reborn flicked his index to extinguish the flame before taking out a piece of cloth to clean the blood off his finger and continued "The key in this is using your own blood, by commanding them with words of your resolution from your heart, the flame will be shape the way you wished for it too. What Yasukage uses is by writing it in words on his talisman, but both ways of verbal and writing will ignite the Dying Will Flame. Ienari, back then, you were thinking of trapping those fools in flames of hell, that's why you created the Tower of Inferno, no?"

"That's because they kept hurting my Rin-chan so I'm just merely paying them back two times only~!"

'You don't mean to say hundred times hold...?' Yasukage and Ienari's guardians mentally corrected in their head, reminding themselves of their Boss's terrifying nature.

Reborn continued on impassively with a nod "Normally the simpler the resolution, the flames will be easier to control using Ino. The more complicated it is, the harder it is to control. But, if you're truly able to get the hang of it... You will be able to create powerful Dying flames that are even greater than the use of the rings."

"What was the purpose of the rings for, then?"

"The rings were meant to control the output and gives easier control of the output of Dying Will Flames." Reborn answered to Toshihiro's question and followed on "However, they are only limited to resolution in your heart which is why it is not powerful as origin way of igniting the Dying Will flame."

"That means... Ino is something like ancient magic?!" shocked Hizashi.

Toshihiro retorted in annoyance "Blindhole there is no such thing as-!"

"You can put it that way, since it was the similar technique that Onmyoudo uses as well. Do beware of the consequences, like using the Rings, overusing your blood will tire you out and worst case scenario of death if you're not able to control the flames you've ignited either."

"... Forget what I say then..." Toshihiro sat back down in resignation of shock, unable to believe that magic exist for he himself is a believer of science.

"Then who was the one who taught Primo-dono and everyone else? Was it G-sama, Reborn-san?" Reborn shook his head at Sayuri's question, and replied with another "That member back then was one of the children who were forced to become a child soldier at a very young age that turned into the world strongest and talented Ino practitioner."

"Who is he or she then?"

"... Like Yasukage, he takes the role of Vongola Primo's sole Retainer who vowed to serve the Primo with all his Will and Life, an assassin who is willing to eliminate and taint himself in blood for his Boss and most importantly his 'Shadow' who protects the Sky from the Shadow of Darkness, Vongola Primo's forgotten and lost member named Zero."

Everyone except Ienari, who remained unfazed calmly, went high alert with shock of this mysterious forgotten existence within the Vongola famigila. Toshihiro was the first to shout out and demanded "That can't be true! Even we aren't able to find or even heard of such existence from the start!"

"I understand your reaction, because that's what we felt as well. This evidence was found within a deep basement that only that in bloodline of Vongola Primo would only be able to access that room as a result. There were many books and artifacts we found at the basement, most of the books were completely barely readable so it's still under processing. But we found one of Primo's personal journals which states about Zero's existence and not only that we also have found another proof that permanently proves his existence to be the truth."

Reborn takes out a weary and torn photo that completely covered in brown from hundred years of decay slide on the table towards where Ienari and Yasukage is. The moment when Yasukage picked up the photo, everyone had gathered around to take a look at photo out of curiosity. From left to right, there was Shimon Cozart, Giotto, an unknown person whose face was nearly blurred from the decay: deduced to be Zero and G. Every one of them was smiling with so much happiness and joy, that anyone could deduce this was taken at their most peaceful time. Shimon was ruffling Zero's hair while G's expression was laughing at the state of the unnamed figure's hair. Giotto stood by Zero's side smiling as well at the situation before him.

One thing notable was that Zero's hair has a greatly lighter color than the other three despite his face was nearly blurred, wearing a white long sleeve shirt and black vest. If anyone could pinpoint out barely, it would probably seem like Zero had a soft small smile on his face with full appreciated expression on his face.

"We do not know much about his existence however, all we know that is he died while protecting the Primo. To the Primo in his journal, he had written Zero was a kindred spirit like having 'someone who could really understand and be able to share his inner dark thoughts to' by his side. Shimon Cozart, G. and Giotto like in the photo, treated him as if they are blood-related with much care and concern. When his death came upon, Primo had ordered his existence to be forgotten."

"W... Why is that so?" Reborn merely shrugged at Yasukage's question and idly replied "Who knows, he probably out of the despair grief of losing his 'younger brother' to ease the pain inside his heart."

"I... I see..." Yasukage muttered silently and looked back at the picture. To think that back when Vongola first founded, the Primo did have a Shadow whom he considered deep enough to be his 'brother' like Shimon Cozart... Yasukage gently traced the photo by its side as he continues to ponder, knowing how it really felt to lose someone who is truly dear in your life.

He was immediately pulled back into the reality to realize that he was now sitting in Ienari's lap, his arms were firmly wrapping around his waist asked "Something in your mind, Rin-chan~?"

By now, Yasukage immediately struggled free and sat back down on his seat. He's completely and fully embarrassed and ashamed of himself for not realizing his indecent actions and replied back with stuttered "I-I-I-I-It's nothing at all, Sawada-sama!"

"Hm~ If that's what you say so~" Ienari chuckle happily at the reaction he had gotten from Yasukage, much to everyone's slight chagrin." Reborn sighed and decided to head the topic back on its track "Ino was the method that is used to bring and use a Dying Will Flame and also the original way to ignite them. It has other purposes such as using Ino to determine the bloodline within the Vongola famigila, like the Vongola Decimo."

"Right after Nono had passed down his will to him at a very young age years later, he had ordered members to gather his blood to affirm the bloodline that he is truly the descendant of Vongola Primo. And it is also one of the alternative ways for users who can't ignite their Dying Will to combat against others." Yasukage nodded silently and listened more closely as Reborn continued "Normally it requires the blood of the user that determines the type of flame he or she will used based on the Seven Dying Will Flames of the Sky, however, it won't be necessary if the user themselves have powerful resolve to capable of creating more powerful Dying Will Flames..."

Ienari grinned and cheekily said "Now now~ Rin-chan's Dying Will is even more powerful than me~"

"Back to my question, where did you learn to be able to ignite Ino, Ienari?" asked Reborn. Eyes were focusing on him with curiosity and worries, Yasukage realized one of the possibilities and said "Un... Unless..."

"Those scientist back there taught me to learn how to use them~" Ienari simply still had his childish tone and cheeky grin, Yasukage himself can't find any hints of fear or panic in his facial expression and notes worriedly yet in guilty that he was only acting tough. Ienari added "They want us to learn so that we could be sold off to other country~ But luckily, I remained as the number one in their league so everything is fine~~"

"Hn... Whatever the case is, since now that you know you're the next Vongola Boss. I expect you to take responsibility of your role and do your job well, Sawada Ienari."

"Boss, eh~? That means I get to order around people, don't I~?"

"And you need to lead them to follow the Vongola Primo's ancestor. Most of the guardians are here with the exception of the Cloud guardian, you'll need to learn to understand their role and they will help you with their fullest potential."

"Understood~ You'll help me too right, Rin-chan~?"

Yasukage immediately brought back to the reality by an arm wrapped on his shoulder, he snapped out to see Ienari with his usual smile and one of his eyebrow raised curiously. Yasukage to realize that everyone was staring at him with the same curious expression that they share. Seconds later, Yasukage realized what was going on and bowed his body apologetically "I-I... I truly apologize, everyone!"

"Yasukage-san, was there something your mind about the picture? You seem very distracted by it." Sayuri inquired gently.

"N-No... I'm truly sorry and deeply apologize for my unforgivable actions!"

"It's fine~ It's fine~ But what was on your mind earlier, Rin-chan~?" Yasukage shook up slightly as Ienari pulled his body closer to his chest. He shook his head and replied silently "It's... It's nothing of important matter, Sawada-sama."

Before Ienari could say anything else, Reborn spoke out "If there are no questions to be answered, I expect all of you to be ready for your next class."

Everyone nodded and stood up, just before they were about to leave Reborn called out once more "Yasukage, you will stay behind. The rest of you can leave."

"Eh?! I want to stay with Rin-chan!" Ienari immediately latched himself onto Yasukage which earned a facepalm from Toshihiro and an annoyed glare from Reborn.

Yasukage sighed and was about to say something, until he read Reborn's facial expression which said 'Get that brat out of my sight, before he does anything else to piss me off any further.' He gulped soundlessly and turned towards his Master, smiled slightly "S-Sawada-sama, why don't you go with everyone first? I'm sure it's something that you may get bored of easily; I'll see you during lunch break so be a good boy, ne?"

"Un~ I'll see you later, don't get lonely without me because I'll miss you very very much~~" Ienari places his lips on Yasukage's cheek, which earned Yasukage a deep red blush along with Reiko. Toshihiro's face was burning red with embarrassment while Fedele merely remained unfazed. Hizashi asked "Hey, what's up with all of you?" still being clueless of what had everyone had seen.

Ienari chuckles softly and walks out of the room happily along with the rest who are dumbfounded with awkwardness or just being neutral with the scene they have just seen. After they have left, Yasukage turns to Reborn asked "Is there something the matter, Reborn-sama?"

"You're very distracted by that photo", did something came into your mind?" Reborn inquired with straightforwardness in his tone.

'As expected of Reborn-sama...' Yasukage mentally noted in his mind, he can't really hide anything if he had kept his guard off. He simply nodded back and said "It's about my Father, Reborn-sama."

"The Decimo?"

"No, my other adoptive father, Setsushi." corrected Yasukage.

"The world third strongest assassin and Ino practitioner, yes?"

Yasukage nodded once more with affirmative, speaking in a calm and usual emotionless tone "When I was only seven years old, he died in the fire while fighting against the revolt with the Vongola Famigila."

"The revolt wasn't very successful as well, the enemies we were trying to find didn't exist and it was all nothing but a trap."

Yasukage nodded silently at Reborn's words, he had heard about it in more details from Tsuna himself about his Father's death. The incident begins with his Father, Reborn and one of Tsuna's guardians together to search for the said enemies.

However, what they didn't expected was that they were locked inside a burning warehouse of Storm flames and Sky flames together, as the said 'assassin' that showed up are nothing but just plain 'masks' dolls to kill them. Eventually, his Father had sacrificed himself to get everyone out of the warehouse; leaving himself behind to in a 'horrible cruel and cold-blooded death' – as Yasukage remembered that was how he described it when he first hear upon the news.

"... Do you hate the Vongola for this?"

Reborn asked with a stern yet earnest gaze from his black orbs. Yasukage remembered it was the same eyes that Tsuna had asked him of the exact same question: Do you hate me and the Vongola for this, Rin?

Yet again, with the small earnest smile from his empty emotionless nature, Yasukage shook his head and replied "I don't at all anymore, actually."

"So you used to?"

A honest nod replied to Reborn's question, Yasukage admitted firmly without hesitation "Yes, it's because of my foolish immature assumption that led me to think the Vongola had led my Father to his death. But... Because I'm very sure my Father would never loathe the one who served himself to, after all my Father is a very kind person..." Yasukage's smile changes to a soft and gentle smile as he continues earnestly "My father loves the Vongola famigila and respected Decimo-sama very much. So in turn. I couldn't- No, I shouldn't hate the Vongola famigila for what they did, in turn to serve them in the stead of my Father. Each time I was reminded of his death, strengthen myself to serve Sawada-sama's needs and protect him from the incident-!"

Yasukage quickly bits his lips to prevent any of the words to continue, but Reborn merely let out a small sigh as he reminded "You're still hung up on that even though I told you not to?"

"It only proves to me that I'm still powerless and weak... Sawada-sama is extremely too kind to keep such a person like me by his side... That's why; I will train myself even harder to show that I'm a person worthy to be his side to serve him."

"Mm..." Small smirk of amusement curved up on Reborn's lips, looking at the strong determined gaze of Yasukage's emotionless blue orbs... It was a lot of irony that he would agree with Tsuna, the 'empty child who seeks nothing but nothingness like death' would actually be able to show emotions similarly like his deceased adoptive Father. He chuckled a little "I thought the injury on your head would have done something weird to your mind. But-"

Reborn give a firm nod of acknowledgement and said "Very well, I expect that you will do your job more careful this time."

"Understood, Reborn-sama." nodded Yasukage, and bowed politely.

"If you don't have any more questions, you're dismissed. Don't be late for your first class, Rin."

"Understood..." With another firm nod, Yasukage turns around and heads for the door to the exit as he walks out of the room.

Reborn watches Yasukage walking off in steady pace and hears his footsteps as he hears him heading down the hallway to the stairs on the coming turn to his classroom. Once he was far enough, Reborn tilted his fedora hat a little to adjust, standing right back up with now a smirk on his face "Now... What kind of Chaos would this generation made?" leaving off to begin his Spartan of hell training of the second period class he will be teaching in.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: The Resolve Killer**_

**A/N: Even though Yasukage's true gender is know, I will change it to 'she' in the next arc as I was planning to put each arc by arc in a PDF for easy reading.**

**Ino - derived from the word Inochi(生命), but for 'Chi' is derived from the word Blood(血); showing that Blood is the other ingredient and alternative method to ignite Dying Will Flame**


	3. The Cerberus Blazes Inferno III

**Warning: OCs, AU**

**Disclaimer: Don't any of the KHR characters**

**Unbeta-ed, looking for beta readers**

* * *

**Target III: The Resolve Killer**

"I can't believe that you are the most incompetent student in my class! You're the biggest absolute ZERO, the Zero of Zeroes!"

Level 1, Combat Practice room D was completely covered in black from what it could possibly be a big explosion earlier minutes ago. Yasukage has his usual blank unfazed emotionless expression on his face while his teacher, Matsusashi was yelling at him. He wasn't bothered by the gossip from his fellow classmate or even Matsusashi's yelling of him. He remained completely calm as he examined the surroundings in the classroom, mentally sighed a relief as no one was hurt by the mess he had made.

"Are you listening to me, Sawada Yasukage?!"

Matsusashi growled in front of him fiercely, getting very angered by the Vongola 11th's Shadow, who was ignoring his yell. Yasukage immediately faced back to his teacher and bowed apologetically "I truly apologize greatly for the chaos I've created, Matsusashi-sama-sensei."

"Sorry?! Is that all you can only say?! I don't care if you're the Vongola Undicesimo's shadow. But in my class, you're my student and don't think just by apologizing will lead be easily getting away with it!"

Students begin whispering among themselves of Yasukage's 'rebellious' actions and meaningless words that directed to him by their teacher. Yet, Yasukage was still unfazed and was too distracted with his thoughts to actually the endless yelling from his teacher. He silently recollected to himself "Where did it happen... When... Why... How did I make a mistake that nearly involve everyone's lives...?"

* * *

In the first year Neutral Course Class Z, there was a considerable sense of chaos. In all observation that Yasukage had made, it was a similar scene that was playing out throughout the other classrooms. The Neutral Course had an estimated average of 2040 students having 26 classes containing an average number of 78 students. Inside each classroom, there is computer terminal table that is easily access with just a mere scan of the thumb print to show as your identification card. Many of the students who just met today and already are forming small group here and there chatting away.

In the classroom right now, most of the seats have been allocated during the first homeroom period so the only seat left which was not taken was the one only right at the back in the middle. Yasukage silently headed to his seat, not caring that there were eyes looking at him and followed by quiet murmurs "Isn't that the Vongola Shadow...?"

"To think he's one of us, that must suck like a sore thumb..."

"I really wonder how he became one of us anyway..."

"I heard he was incapable of igniting any Dying Will flames, that's all."

"Really?! Seriously, why Decimo-sama did picked someone like him anyway..."

"The dumb and untalented older brother and the clever yet talented younger brother... They aren't related, are they?"

"Of course not! Anyone can tell just by looking at their appearance!"

Yasukage puts his thumb on the fingerprint scanner on his right, a 'beep' sound lit up a green signal and a holographic screen which show the desktop screen. Focusing his eyes on the digital clock located at the top right hand, it was still another 20 more minutes before his second lesson begin. He let out a sigh, adjusted and sat himself upright on the hard seat to take a quick nap; the injury on his head was giving him quite drowsiness though he doesn't remember that he took any medication... Unless of course, a certain shameless childish Master had slipped the medicine into his milk tea or breakfast to 'ease the pain' for his sake despite knowing that there would be class later today.

"U-Um..."

He shook up slightly as a feminine voice called out to him and turned to where it is coming from, it was a female student on his left. The young woman had a slender petite build with a short stature, with notable similar like black Hime-cut hairstyle. Despite he himself is a woman too in truth, he doesn't feel any discomfort with her presence alone. However, he was sure that he hadn't done anything to offend her though if he did, he probably couldn't remember what it that did so was.

"I'm Amekawa Rein. Nice to meet you, Sawada-san."

Unexpectedly, she introduced herself, in a polite and gentle tone to Yasukage who blankly stares at her in slight surprise. She doesn't seem to be the kind who would be very much outgoing like usual typical girls however she may have done so out of politeness since he himself have missed the first homeroom period. Yasukage simply bowed half of his body down politely which surprised her "My name is Sawada Yasukage, it's a pleasure meet you as well, Amekawa-dono."

"I-Iie, it's my pleasure s-so please raise your head, Sawada-san..."

Upon returning back to his usual posture, he notices that Rein had let a relieve sigh from the politeness. In this era now, it was quite rare to see any students to wear a miko costume to school. He noticed her uniform was particularly customized for her own comfort to follow her tradition... Noting that her heritage line is of a Miko. His thoughts were immediately distracted by the voice that was sitting in front of him "I'm Tendon Chiharu. Nice to meet you too as well and you don't need to bow when you introduced, Sawada-kun."

"'Chiharu' is just fine, and I'll just call you 'Yasukage' too."

"It's the same for me as well; just call me 'Rein', Yasukage-kun."

"I….. See…. Then once more, it's the greatest pleasure to meet you both, Rein-dono, Chiharu-dono."

"I suppose that's fine as well…." Chiharu sighed in resignation. Yasukage noted that Chiharu appears to be a cheerful and outgoing type of girl. Her short yellowish-orange boyish hair and the scar under her left eye give him the impression that she is someone who practiced martial arts.

After they have done introducing themselves, a curiosity entered his mind and asked "Pardon for my rudeness... Were the both of you are childhood friends or so?"

Chiharu shook her head and replied "Nope, all of us just met for the first time."

The surprised expression on Yasukage's face was a mere blink of his eye, leading Chiharu to giggle and explained "I got lost while I was going to the class and I was looking for the information board for the map location, that's when Rein called out to me."

"I…. I see…." Yasukage mentally note that if he have the free time during lunch, he should take better closer look at the information board to know the details location of where his Master and guardians would be, so that he would be able plan the shortest route to reach to them when danger were to threaten upon them.

"So, what skills do you specialize in, Yasukage?"

"I don't really have much of a specific talent that I'm good at, so I'm planning on going courses of serving my Master and an Assassin."

"I see….. No wonder you do have the actions and mannerism of a butler, but you don't look that cut out to be an assassin. Hehe... J-Just a mere opinion of mine since I too am going to be an assassin as well..."

"That's what mostly everyone says to me, Chiharu-dono."

However in truth, there are some things he hadn't told them as he noted that it was something that neither Ienari nor everyone should know about. He remembered the reason that he was in this class, despite the fact that he would have been able to be in the same class as Ienari….. By his own blood in his veins, he wields a Sky flame. It wasn't any medical transplant or so, it was no doubt inherited by his missing real parents. There weren't any clues of his whereabouts, despite he himself have searched high and low for years. But even so, it didn't matter to him anymore and he felt grateful to them that he was able to serve his Young Master who he now devoted his entire life to. Yasukage then was suddenly reminded of Reborn's advice in his thoughts

_"__Listen carefully and remember this well, Rin. During the entrance exam you must really be alert and careful; they will ask you to simply ignite a Dying Will flame from a C-Rank Ring. I know you can't do so but play along with them and they will give you the second other test, by taking the sample of your blood... You're not allowed to give them your blood, that's the key thing I want you to remember."_

_"__Even if they maybe part of the Vongola famigila's of the lower branch famigila and the additional fact that Tsuna knows... They are nothing but fools who want tools to rid of Ienari and have their children to usurp the throne as the next Boss in line. I know you'll desperately force yourself to ignite your flame by Will no matter what, but... For the last time is this really alright with you, Tsuna and I want to you think about this really careful."_

Next he hears was the Vongola Decimo's voice or in this case, the voice of his adoptive father _"Rin... The very moment you entered the academy no one... Not even your classmate or anyone else except us and the Vongola guardians must know about this truth. I'm an idiot that I dragged you into this out of my own selfish wish, I'm really sorry for trying to get you to accept this selfish wish for Ienari... That's why right now; it's not too late to take back your answer... So... Will... Will you still wish to go the academy, Rin...?"_

Yasukage mentally smiled in his head and answered the question to himself 'Yes, I will still go no matter what, Decimo-sama. After all, I've swear upon my life and Will that I would serve, protect and be by Sawada-sama's side no matter what happens to me.'

Unknowing to Yasukage, Chiharu and Rein had become curious by the small smile on his lips and wondered what it that came on his mind was. Before they could ask, the third bell rang. The students began to dissipate and make their way back to their seats. It seems that the Chairman of this branch Academy had decided to enforce the old traditional ways of Japan here; most of the students had open up their lid to turn on their holographic screen to be ready for their first lesson of the day.

The door to the classroom opened, it was a man wearing a suit in his late 30s. As everyone watched in warily, the stern glare from their said teacher who went up to the teacher's desk, set up his computer terminal as well and then looked around the classroom. The said teacher spoke "I'm Matsusashi Ekiichi, and I'll be teaching you the uses of Ino known as the Artificial Dying Will. Ino is a new development of technology where your blood is donated to create Dying Will flames that is kept in a device similar to a Ring know Ino generator. However, you won't be able to use it at your fullest potential as there is limited capacity stored inside. That doesn't mean you should disregard yourself, in the name of Vongola, you should be proud that you're able to serve them well!"

"Overly enthusiastic much...?"

"I'm sure he is trying to encourage us to be more optimistic, since we're serving our lives for now to the Vongola famigila."

"I see..."

"Now then, if you would all follow me, we'll head down to the First Level Combat Practice Room D. I'll guide all of you the basic use of igniting the device." After entering a number of keys here and there on the keyboard, he turns off the holographic and waits for the students to turn off their computer terminal as well.

The students each were taking their own swift pace to turn it off before gathering in groups to line right outside in twos. As Yasukage was turning off the device, he looked up for a second to notice that Matsusashi was glaring at him viciously before turning around to head outside the class. Yasukage wondered to himself 'Matsusashi Ekiichi... A foe or a friend...? No... Such trivial things must not matter to me, for Sawada-sama's lives is greater than any of those.' quickly shutting down his terminal to join the line as well.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Now that I think about it... Back yesterday that was your younger brother, right, Yasukage-kun?"

A nod from Yasukage who was standing at the last end behind Chiharu and Rein, to confirm the answer to Rein's question and added to correct "It's my adoptive younger brother to be exact, Rein-dono."

"When were you adopted into the Decimo's family? Wouldn't that make you the next heir in line as well?" Chiharu in her natural yet curious tone, and it was something many had once asked so it was also natural to Yasukage himself too.

He replied naturally "I was taken in by Master's family when I was 10 years old, and since Decimo-sama and I know that I don't have any capability to ignite any Dying Will flame, also that we are not blood-related so it's not doubt that Sawada-sama will be the next line in heir. It'll be natural for me to serve and protect him as my Young Master, as he was the one who found and take me in."

"Hmm... If you were born as his blood brother it would really make things complicated, huh?" With an adoptive younger who was very talented, smart and high charisma, it was bound to be complicated if they were blood-related. But, Chiharu did not asked that with any ill intentions so he simply showed a polite smile and merely replied "That aside, I'm surprised that there would people still wonder if we were blood related despite the great difference in our appearance."

Chiharu merely chuckle a little while Rein smiled a faint reserved smile, said "Well, it's the feeling that came from both of you feel the same..."

"Do we, now?" Yasukage felt slightly disbelief to hear such unreal words from Rein. After all, even if one had not known his true nature, Ienari is a very beautiful person just by his appearance alone. Even if one took away all of his superfluous talent, just seeing his presence alone, everyone in the room would simply bowed in awe at the sight of him – Ienari is no doubt a natural born charismatic leader like his great ancestor: Vongola Primo.

Looking at himself to fare, he was definitely 'nothing' compared to him. Yasukage has been nicknamed as "The Empty Creepy Child"; it was not because of his appearance that made such nickname. It was the fact that he doesn't have anything to hope for or the 'resolve' to live, every day he looks like he was awaiting for Death to come to him. Even if it was there that Reborn had noted many times, no one can ever figure out why. He has shed his tears, smiled at the moment of his greatest joy, laughed with everyone, angry at people, but yet... Anyone who just see him alone, they feel 'emptiness' out from him.

"If you put it that way... You do look alike in away, just that you're more of smaller and quite the cutie as well. And the Undicesimo is you know... Every woman's dream to have him as their husband." Just as Chiharu replied, Rein nodded in agreement.

Yasukage felt himself deadpanned a little and said "'Cute' you said... Doesn't that mean if you take away my appearance, there's no resemblance between us, right?"

Chiharu's words might be a little hard to understand, but it just seems that it wasn't the faces that look alike. It seemed like Chiharu couldn't quite express it well either, until Rein spoke "It's your aura... Your Hadous (Wave energy) are very similar, Yasukage-san."

"Rein-dono... It's amazing for you to be able to tell by our Hadous... Your eyes must be really 'clear', no?"

This time, it was Rein who shook up slightly in fear as she now sees Yasukage's pupils were unconsciously narrowing them into a silted pupils like a predator who is now alert of his surroundings.

"Um? She has good eyesight, you know?"

"I don't mean it that way, Chiharu-dono. Besides, Rein-dono herself has a very clear perception of people's energy, no?"

What? – thought Chiharu, peering at Rein's eyes with a bewildered face. On the pale grey-blue eyes of Rein, they were widened and hardened with shock as though she had been seen through by Yasukage's eyes alone.

'Looks like her uniform being adjusted as similar to a Miko's weren't just purely a guise to follow the tradition or anything. Those eyes of her…. Father had those same similar eyes, the eyes that enable to see people's Hadou through long thorough training of practicing Ino. Father had taught that if one practice Ino long enough, they would be able to see the Hadou in our body via our blood. But for her to think of it as a point that she could see my Hadou being similar as Sawada-sama, it would've meant only one thing….. Amekawa Rein is an Ino practitioner just like Father and I…. It'll be dangerous if she continues to percept me like this, or else, I won't be able to—'

"To think you would be able to tell it by a secret glance, you really truly are the Vongola Undicesimo's Shadow."

Yasukage and the two ladies turned their head to the said origin of the male voice, which was actually standing right beside Yasukage's of his left. In a quick blink of his eyes, Yasukage's eyes had reverted back to its usual form. He stared at the male for a few seconds, having notable a slight darker shade color similar to his Master with short yet slight spike up hairstyle, and said bluntly "I was merely voicing opinion that hasn't been confirmed, though I apologize if I do offend you by accident, Rein-dono."

"I-It's fine, Yasukage-san….! I should be more careful of my own words, so it's my fault as well." apologized Rein.

"But it's pretty rare to see someone from the strongest famigila; especially the ones within around the high-rankings would be in the neutral course plus to be in the same class with as well."

"Ah I suppose that is very true as well…."

"I'm sure you have read up the school's history records of enrollment, most of the people who were in Neutral Course were all the lower-ranking men serving the higher ups- Woah , I haven't introduced myself yet.

I'm Motoshige Raijin. Both my parents are regular people with no affiliation with any Mafia famigilas. My specialty is Ino Weapon engineering but I would want to learn combat skills of using Dying Will Flames. You can just call me Jin."

It's rare to see regular civilian to join the academy, especially to be into the mafia world. But in order to be able to get in, one must truly do have the strong resolve to fight against the dangers in Mafia world. However to be specialize something that is related to Mafia activities, especially the newly introduced Ino technology. This is something that Yasukage didn't find strange but instead amaze and gained curious of this specialization of skills he has.

"I'm Sawada Yasukage but Yasukage is fine, Jin-dono."

"Then I will call you 'Kage', instead."

"Jin-san, you want to become an Ino Weapon Engineer?"

"Eww, no wonder you reek of the smell of oil."

At the words of Chiharu, who pinch hold her nose in one while the other was trying to shoo the smell away. Jin pointed out and asked with some distaste "What's with that expression? Not to mention pinching your nose?! How rude, it's the smell of a future engineer! It's no wonder why I could detect your waves to be much of a typical brawler!"

"What did you say?! Just because you're the one with the brains here, you're as low as us! Unlike you, Yasukage holds a very great and important position as the Undicesimo's Shadow!"

"Having the brains allows one to think up a great strategy, don't you know that? Although I suppose someone as brash and hot-headed as you wouldn't understand."

"Hoh, then I'm very sure that you must have the 'brains' to know that it is wrong to argue with a lady, who knows they are right in everything."

"W-W-What?! Y-Y-You...!"

Chiharu has a scornful sneer on the expression on her face, while Jin was speechless and trying to think up with his 'brains' to counter back at her words.

"... C-Chiharu-chan, I think you went a bit too far..."

"You're both wrong, brains and brawls are just a coin needed side by side. So would you please drop it as arguing further will be pointless." Both Rein and Yasukage intervened, in the attempt to dispel the heated air of the argument. In seconds enough, both Chiharu and Jin averted their eyes away with a sigh and said respectively "If Rein says so/Understood, Kage..."

"We have arrived, so now if you will enter the room and just gather in the middle, I'll go through the basics with you all!"

Matsusashi's voice shouted from the way front, students begin to enter the room that automatically slides open for them in steady pace. While walking into the room, Yasukage notes that they have similar strength yet personality that conflicts with each other like Fire and Ice, yet maybe in chance, they will be quite a good pair in terms of combat battling.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"The Ino generator is a device that allows processing of your Resolution from your thoughts to your Will where it will take shapes of what you it wished to be all in a single moment. This device not only help you generate Dying Will flame stability of an average Class C-Rank ring, but it also helps to accelerate the invocation of your Will into the reality.

Inside the generator is where the capsule of the fuel are stored in, inside each tiny bottles are nevertheless your blood that has been taken as a sample and cloned 100% that matches the same of your own, thanks to the help of the technology that the Vongola famigila has given. Now then, if you would all take turn to line up and picked up the device with your name labeled on it. Some of your generator was specially customized based on the physical talent that you have shown during the entrance exam."

The students begin lining up themselves one by one in single row, once they have taken, they were gathered in their small groups of their own cliques to discuss and talk among themselves.

"On the count of three! One, two, three!"

The group of four shows off out their own Ino generator that they have obtained from the cardboard box after taking nearly about 10 minutes each of their individual own. From a directional clockwise starting from Rein, she held what it seems like to be a bow grip with both ends are hollow deep before reaching the center, and a right-handed archery glove that only covers the index, middle and ring fingers. Next is Jin, who only simply held up a palm-sized bottle of filled blood capsule.

"Eh?"

The other three spoke in unison that shares the same confusion, wondering why the generator that was given to him was only a capsule filled with blood. Jin laughed heartily at their thoughts as though he have read them and answered "I requested them to give me the fuel instead since I already have my own made generator."

"Really?"

Jin nodded at Rein's curiosity, and took out a pair of gloves from his blazer. The length of the gloves when Jin wears it on, it was the estimation that reaches his wrist area. It was a simple black glove with a circular cylinder strapped around the end on the left glove. He uses his right hand to twist open the cap and insert the capsule in before closing it. Once he was done, Jin noticed that everyone was still staring at him with sort of anticipation.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?! Aren't you going to show us your tricks?!"

"O-Of course I will!"

"Then what are you waiting for?!"

"U-Um..." A nervous grin spread wide across his face, raising one of his hands up to scratch the back of his head and admitted "Maybe right after Sensei had taught us how to activate the Ino generator?"

Yasukage and Rein simply sigh, knowing somehow he doesn't know the trick. Chiharu snorted and sneered "And I thought the brains like you would have figured it out!"

"Hmph, I don't see you wearing your own Ino generator." Jin snorted back at Chiharu's retort, glancing at her hands which were holding up a pair of boots. She cleared her throat with a pride grin "Well, let me show you how a pro works!"

Removing off her school shoes, Chiharu bend her body a little to put on her shoes and stand back up to shout "Ignite!"

...

"Ignite!"

...

"Oh come on, just ignite already!"

"So even a 'pro' like you can't even do it as well, what a shame."

"You're the one to talk, brainy act!"

"At least I admit I can't, unlike you!"

Rein sighed softly, seeing both Chiharu and Jin had started back at their quarrel again. Looking at Yasukage, she noticed something had caught her eye and asked "Yasukage-kun, where is your Ino generator?"

"Hm? Ah... I don't really have one."

"... EH?!"

This surprise had even managed to stop their arguing upon hearing the news, Chiharu inquired "W-What do you mean you don't have one?!"

"You did go for the entrance exam, no?!"

"I did." Yasukage nodded "I just requested them that my blood sample is not to be taken."

"Eh?"

"Well... I do quite get anemic easily and the doctor had said even if I were to donate a bag to others, I won't even be able to walk since I don't even have enough for myself." The anemic may be a lie but the fact about his amount of blood may be true. He's considered 'underweight' by size as a figure of male and female. Yasukage remembered having once trying to donate his blood but wasn't allowed to due to his health conditions and he did tried to... Simply, it wouldn't get unfavorable result from his Master naturally.

Sounds of a few claps of hands echoed the room, Matsusashi called out to the class "Everyone would please pay attention as from here on, with your Ino generator, I will teach you for how to activate and use your generator." He held up a common-shaped dagger in his hand and continued "It's as basic as igniting the rings, however your resolve, thoughts and emotions must be in synch to achieve this by ordering what your Wave energy inside you should do, like this."

He turned the dagger upright vertically, seconds later, the dagger was glowing brightly in red light and a Storm flame was ignited, completely engulfing the blade. Everyone except Yasukage who still had the expressionless face, gasps and murmurs in awed and amazement as the lecture goes on "Now to be able to use them in battle, first, imagine the image you wished it to be. Image the shape of your flame, how much power you want it to use and finally!"

A mere swing of his dagger creates a vector arrow-shaped flame towards the ceiling on his right and hits onto it. However, there is barely any dent or burnt marks on the wall that the Storm flame has burnt onto. Matsusashi explained to intrigue everyone's curiosity "I've simply control the output of the flame so that it won't leave my damage. As I said before, the more power you use your flames; the more you depleted the amount of blood in your capsules. So during in battle, remember to bring spare capsule for refills or manage the amount you have wisely."

"Now then in your places, I would like to practice activating and using basic skills of combat!"

Bright color flames of Red, Yellow, Green, Indigo and Purple colors brightly in the room. Each student was excited at the outcome of their flame and the skills the image they have made that came into the reality. Some were still trying to figure out how to create their own image of combat skills or even how to activate their generator, confused and clueless at what had went wrong in the process.

A bright Rain flame that now takes the shape of the bow from Rein's hand; she was staring at it with amazement of surprise. Rein turned her head towards Yasukage and smiled "Thank you very much, Yasukage-kun."

"It's no problem, I'm simply glad I'm able to be your assistance, Rein-dono."

"Check this out, Kage!"

Turning his head around, broadsword-like shape was formed out of the Lightning flame generated out from his pair of gloves. Rein and Yasukage were surprised yet amazed by how fast that he is already in a stage where he could forge out just weapon with Dying Will Flames alone. A kick engulf with Sun flames swing downwards and broke the broadsword, Chiharu retracted back her leg with a cheeky grin "How's that for a trick?"

"You could have killed someone, you know!"

"Hey, I managed to control my output alright!"

"This won't end well..." sighed Rein.

Yasukage nodded and alerted when footsteps were approaching him. He turned and look up to see that Matsusashi approached to him, nothing but disgusted look written all over his face and spoke "What do you have to say for yourself, mister Shadow?"

"Pardon me...?"

"I heard from the staff that during the entrance ceremony, you refused to give your blood to the personnel for some excuses like having blood anemia. And to your manipulative cunningness, they accepted your excuse without any particular reason... How fortunate of you isn't it? For a lowly sickening brat, who uses the Vongola Decimo and his Son's kindness to your usability..."

"Hey, what do you-?!"

Chiharu noticed a hand rose up from Yasukage, telling her indirectly not to get involved into this. Yasukage remained unfazed with no emotions and asked "I'm only doing whatever it takes just to be able to protect my Master. And I'm sure that though my blood is not taken, I would do any other ways to protect Sawada-sama... Matsusashi-sama-sensei."

"Tch, just because you're the Vongola Shadow, doesn't mean you will be able to do as you please."

Chiharu childishly stick her tongue out after Matsusashi had turned around and walk off away from them in anger. Jin grunted with a 'tsk' escaped from his lips "What's his problem?"

"I don't really have a clue myself honestly speaking..."

"But seriously, what's with that rude treatment?! It's not like you wished to be an anemic, don't let him bother you, Yasukage!"

"Un."

"I'll take note of that, everyone..." Yasukage nodded at everyone's assurance, despite strangely they only have just met. The group of move on ahead to where everyone was slowly gathering around after being called by Matsusashi. Clearing his throat loud enough, he asked "I hope everyone was able to practice on activation and your own techniques that you have learned today. Another thing about Ino generator, unlike the rings where it can only ignite a specific flame, the Ino generator allows user to ignite more than one flame yet only one at a time. Now I would need a volunteer to come up and do a demonstration... Ah, how about you, Sawada-kun?"

Heads were immediately turned to where Yasukage was standing, his friends was bewildered with shock that their own teacher had 'intentionally' picked Yasukage on purpose; obviously knowing by saying straight into his face via them overhearing of Yasukage's incapability and reasons. What's more obvious was that unusual polite smile on his usual stoic face that had glared viciously at Yasukage, no doubt taunting him into an unknown trap.

Yasukage remained silent for a few moments of seconds before nodding, replied "Understood, Matsusashi-sama-sensei."

"Oi, Kage!"

"Yasukage, are you even sure about this?!"

"Are you even able to activate the generator that is not of your own blood, Kage?"

"Well... To be honest, I don't really know how to do so."

"What?!"

Jin and Chiharu shouted in unison, realizing and glared at each other in annoyance before turning back to Yasukage. Jin warned "Then why would you still go up?! You know how crazy it is to go unknowing what to do, let alone go there unprepared!"

"Because I need to try..."

"Try...?" repeated Rein.

Yasukage nods "I need to know what more of capabilities I have in order to protect my Master more efficiently, so it's a good try for me to know." walks off ahead in a steady pace towards the front. Walking towards the front calmly, Yasukage was unaffected by the glares and disgusted sneer expression on some of his classmate's face. An obvious thought like 'Show-off' doesn't need a person to read just their mind but their body language explains it all.

Matsusashi was smiling with that polite yet fake and cold smile after observing even closer, handed the dagger to him and said "Demonstrate to the class, of how to use both Storm flames and Cloud flames together."

"... Is it really alright to use both flames together, Sensei?"

"Of course, since you're the Vongola Undicesimo-sama's 'Shadow', I'm very sure you will be capable to do it. Now then, let's not make everyone wait now, shall we~?"

The mocking sneer tone was hidden well under the tone of gentle encouragement, not only that, it also bring encouragement towards the students in the class to await in anticipation. This situation is to force one into a powerful peer pressure of stage fright, but if this was a battlefield instead, it would be a great strategy into turning the enemy situation into surrender and the main thing of all... Fear, rendering the enemy unable to battle well in their state of mind – what Reborn had taught him back before as Yasukage silently recalled. Yet, he don't feel frightened or even nervous by this because he know well, no one really had the killing intention from their presence and just purely waiting in anticipation like how he himself had waited before in anticipating of a magician doing his trick when his Father brought him to a travelling circus that came into town. So the problem now is this in his hands...

Storm Flame, having the ability of Disintegration characteristic. It has the power to inflict powerful damage, minimize the abilities of other Dying will flames and finally break through other flames. Also, it represents a powerful destructive nature which works perfectly well for anyone who wished to use explosive weapons in battle.

Cloud flames, carrying the ability of Propagation characteristic. It allows the increase of size and replication of numbers. Not only that, it is also best for combat involving large area where it allows easy expandable and increase in numbers. One of the unique things about Cloud flame is having a similar ability of the Sky flame: absorbing the flame of an enemy.

With one and one together, Storm flame's ability would be multiply greatly thanks to the additional ability of the Cloud flames. This sort of technique could create powerful destructive flame attacks and whilst absorbing the flames as well. But right now this isn't the battlefield, this is a learning classroom. And a constrain area wouldn't work very well if these two flames were put together, especially if the user doesn't know how to control their flames well; he or she would create very powerful destructive attack that could not only kill everyone but they themselves as well...

There's another problem which he had mentioned to them, Yasukage just don't have a clue if he could activate other's blood to generate out their flames. Casting the blood like a spell is one thing, generating flames from the generator is another problem; adding off that he need to generate two flames at once. But does he have a choice? No, he wants to do this... For the sake of Ienari, his Master, he need to be able to prove to him and every single one that are to join his leadership, that he is capable of something like this; and to hide the secret that no soul should know.

'To generate them... Both of them have different resolve of invocation. "To explode" and "To multiply" are the respective points of Storm and Cloud flames... Like what Father said, before any creation of skills, what is the output I must achieve...

To achieve that output, I need to image it clearly in my mind and determine the amount I would need to prevent any unnecessary damages to everyone around me.'

A first swing by the movement of his arm, a puff of smoke was only generated

The next swing, another even bigger puff of smoke was generated out from the dagger.

The third swing, an even more and more bigger puff of smoke than the previous was generated, by this time, there was very faint mixture of something red within the smoke.

Swing by swing, at times there would be either red or purple glow of light within the smoke or even burst of flames would make. But it wasn't just the shape and power that Yasukage had wanted to achieve, and it doesn't help when the sounds of jeering were heard

"Are you trying to make a fool out of us?!"

"Don't waste our time, you bastard!"

"You're a disgrace to Undicesimo-sama!"

"Booooooo!"

Yasukage kept swinging diligently, determined to get the power and Will he had intended to achieve to be shown. The jeers and the smirk on Matsusashi's face didn't affect by made him work even harder to prove his worth in front of everyone 'Almost... There...!'

By the next swing, something unexpected happened. Yasukage felt a cut on his body somewhere, before seeing that a large blast of bright white light flew towards the wall on his right followed by a blinding explosion...

* * *

Looking at his thumb after feeling that cutting pain, Yasukage wondered when he cut himself. Only to quickly realize that in the process of swinging his dagger to create the crescent-shape flame wave attack, the dagger's blade was still sharp enough to cut his thumb and have him invocating his blood from these thoughts... This is really bad, if anyone finds out that a Sky flame was noticed within the mixture of that blast, the secret will be-

"Are you listening, Sawada Yasukage?!"

Yasukage immediately kneel down and bowed his head onto the ground, leaving everyone to gasp in shock as he apologize aloud "I'm really sorry for this unforgivable mistake I have made, Matsusashi-sama-sensei!"

Taken aback by the sudden actions with no idea of what had gone in Yasukage's head, Matsusashi blabbered out loudly "Y-Y-Y-You... W-What kind of devilish plan are you-?!"

"Words may not be enough, but I'm truly sorry for the harm that I have nearly caused upon on everyone... It's my deepest greatest apologies, everyone!"

"... You know... It wasn't really that much of his fault after all..."

"It's only the first day... Maybe he's just a student like us..."

"T-True... I would feel nervous if I were the one standing there..."

"Then again... He did come into the school like us..."

Matsusashi now had his jaw dropped slightly in shock, his students were slowly siding over to sympathize and understand the 'sly and cunning' Shadow who 'tricked' everyone by winning 'pity' from them. He growled "Even so, you're to be heavily punished-!"

"Hey! Give Yasukage a break, Sensei!"

"That's right; you were the one who asked him to demonstrate in front of the whole class!"

"Yasukage-kun was only trying his best to learn like all of us! So, please accept the apology, Sensei!"

Yasukage raised his head up in shocked to see that Jin, Chiharu and Rein... Those three who he just barely knew them were standing before him. He knows people would do this when they have forged a long-term at range of 1 to 2 years friendship, but range of hours? That is definitely something he couldn't comprehend, he was about to say something until the bell for the second period has come to an end.

Matsusashi merely grunted in humiliated anger and said "Do remember to practice the skills of activating and generating new skills of your Ino generator, as I will be going through them tomorrow. Class Dismissed!" storming out of the room with obvious irritated expression from his face.

The students as well had gathered in their own groups and headed back to their classroom for the third period lesson, leaving only the four alone. What done was done, Yasukage was greatly ashamed of his incapability that dragged innocent people into his mess and bowed his head down onto the ground once more "I truly apologize for getting all of you involved in my mistake, everyone!"

"He's way too polite!"

"I-It's fine, Yasukage-kun! C-C-Come on, raise your head up!"

"S-Sou sou! We're friends so it's only natural that we did so!"

"... We... Are?" Yasukage raised his head and stared at them dumbfounded. Friends, since where? Since 1 hour and 58 minutes ago? Or was it that he replied their introduction that they become friends? This word 'friends' is still new for him... He remember that it also took him quite fast around 1 to 2 months later that he became 'friends' with guardians after he was adopted in by Decimo. But, to take about only just hours to be 'friends'... Yasukage feel wary that he should be alert, since that there would people who would try to use him to get their hands on his Master.

Chiharu flicked his forehead to snap him out from his thoughts and scolded "Of course, we are! Don't you have any friends beside the Undicesimo-sama and his guardians?"

"I... I don't, Chiharu-dono." Yasukage's blank face and straight to the point answer, had earned him Chiharu's facepalm on herself.

"I guess there's a first of everything!" laughed Jin. A thought came into his mind and suggested "How about going to the workshop during the orientation on the fourth period, Kage?"

"... Not the combat arena, Jin-dono?" was the only reply that came from Yasukage's lips.

Taken aback by Yasukage's words, Jin grinned "Maybe later, so you're right about that. Of course, I won't be going there just to see attack skills, I'm on a lookout for more inspiration in creating more Ino generators!"

"Why don't we all go together?" suggested Rein.

"Let's go then!"

"Hm... No matter how you look at it, you should check out the arena first." said Jin; his expression remained neutral from Chiharu's cheerful suggestion

"I don't need to be reminded by a brainy act like you."

Well... Two can play at that game.

"What was that?!"

"Stop it both of you... You've only just met today, right?"

'I guess being opposite of each other increase compatibility...' thought Yasukage, with a sigh escaped from his lips. He slowly stood up back up while Rein was trying to stop the two from arguing further.

Eventually, Yasukage also jumped to help Rein out to separate them before it escalate into an explosion of fists and brawls. As they were walking out of the room, Jin and Chiharu were glaring flaming daggers of their own flames at each other then immediately spun around and turned their backs.

* * *

The Central Dining Cafeteria, one of the three cafeterias in Namimori Mafia Academy. It was considerably larger than the other two cafeterias in the school, but like all other cafeterias of this time in the school curriculum, it was generally crowded.

However, the four had ended their orientation early and came to the dining hall. They had secured at ten seat table without any trouble. At first there were six occupants but it was luckily easier for them as the six were from the Neutral course, so they were able to secure the seats more easily. Chiharu and Rein were sitting together of a pair while Jin and Yasukage were sitting on the opposite facing each other of the two girls.

Yasukage had brought his lunchbox with him, which was surprisingly found inside his bag, and simply sets it on the table as to wait for his Master patient and eat their lunch together like he had promised. The other three had bought their lunches from the stalls and stared at the box, as though it was literally their first time seeing it. But to Yasukage, it was no surprise as he was the one who did the packing of lunches... Except this time round, since the occupant of the kitchen in the morning was Ienari himself.

Jin shouted "I can't believe your mother would still make lunch for you! Grr... If only my mother wasn't working full-time instead..."

"It wasn't my mother, Jin. My younger brother made it for me... I guess?"

To ensure his assumption was right, he unwrap the handkerchief to see a note pasted on the cover of his bento box. The handwriting was no doubt Ienari's, seeing how perfectly well-written was it with the curves and spacing of each words and lines; that clearly read out:

[Hope that you will enjoy my lunch that is made with the whole of my heart to you, Rin-chan~  
From, your lovable lover-]

PSSH!

Obvious killing intent and embarrassment radiated from Yasukage, however it was clear by his expression despite his poker face of how much bloodlust within him now rousing to kill that shameless younger brother of his; tearing the paper into nothing but bits of tiny pieces. The three had gulped loudly by the Shadow's silent anger, Chiharu quickly tried to appease his anger "W-Well, I didn't know the Undicesimo is very loving towards his subordinates as well, h-huh?!"

"T-T-True! A-At least, it was very caring for him to be concern of you, Y-Yasukage-kun!"

"Wait... You're the Vongola Undicesimo's brother?!"

Chiharu facepalmed at Jin's sudden outburst of realization, it took him this long to realize who Yasukage really is. Jin grabbed hold of his hand and said in great admiration "It's my greatest heartfelt pleasure to meet you!"

"Oi oi, don't tell me you just learn that Yasukage is the older brother of Undicesimo-sama? I mean, didn't you actually go yesterday's speech?!"

"I kind of fell asleep during the principal speech... But... You must know of Spanner-sama, Giannini-sama and most importantly Shouichi Irie-sama, right?!"

"... Yes... I do know them as Decimo-sama's friends..."

"Oooooooh! Then you must be at least using one of their equipment right, Kage?!"

"Chill out there, you nerd!" Chiharu inserted her hand in between and push the two apart to prevent Jin from leaning anymore 'dangerously' closer than he should be. She sighed "Then again, I guess that is one of the perks of being his Shadow, huh?"

"I... I suppose so?" asked Yasukage, leaving Chiharu to facefault onto the table.

"Ah... Yasukage-kun, is it alright if you were to tell us what is it like to serve Undicesimo-sama?" asked Rein with curiosity and yet hesitantly.

"Hm..." What words could really describe that Boss of his? Shameless, check! Childish in his nature, check! Happy-go-lucky, check! Basically... He's a Fool. Yasukage mentally facepalm in his mind, there's probably absolutely nothing that could describe the good side of him if one were to nearly know him on a personal level... Well happy-go-lucky and being caring like how he had made him the bento would be one, also mentally noting himself to pay the debt back to Ienari for causing him so much trouble yesterday, which also noting the kindness he have for to his Famigila. Hm... Perhaps, this is an opportunity to get more allies and friends in Ienari's growth process of being the next Mafia Boss!

"I would say Sawada-sama is no doubt a clever and also a talented charismatic person, Rein-dono." smiled slightly Yasukage, catching the attention of Chiharu and Jin.

"Really?! Then, he must be a great Boss to work with!"

Yasukage nodded at Jin's compliment, taking as though it's safe to proceed on, and said "Yes, he is the Decimo-sama's son after all. He had inherited his kindness and is willing to accept anyone in, like the Will of the Vongola Primo."

"Heh~ So must be very proud of him to have a Boss like him, right?"

"That's right, Chiharu-dono. After all, it was he alone that chose his guardians who are now standing by his side that shows great loyalty and respect of his kind nature and capable powerful leadership."

The three understands better than before why Yasukage is serving a great Boss like him, but then... There was one question that they didn't really quite get it, and Rein decided to be the one who asked the million dollar question "If it is so... Then why did you tear off the paper that Undicesimo-sama had written?"

Yasukage's face turned slightly red but quickly cleared his throat in hopes to rid it away and said "T-That's because-"

"RIN-CHAN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!"

GLOMP!

A notable light-brownish spiked haired male student of the Neutral Course, judging by the uniform that he was wearing, immediately pounced onto Yasukage, which he was able to catch hold of his position clumsily with a bigger and heavier size latched onto him. The three were now fully shock and dumbfounded, but mostly shocked in surprise of the said devil before them 'would be' the Vongola Undicesimo that Yasukage was talking about. Ienari was nuzzling his head so affectionately that everyone in the cafeteria was now having the full attention on them.

"Hehe~ Found you~ Let's eat lunch together like you promised ne, Rin-chan~" giggled Ienari, leaning his body forward against his Shadow, while his arms on Yasukage's shoulder were embracing a bit too tightly to Yasukage's liking.

Yasukage was coughing out from the 'strangulation' he was getting, choked out "S-Sawada-sama... I-I can't breathe... And... There..." coughing out another few more breaths before continuing "People here...!" using both of his hands to pull off away the stronger arms around him.

And to his dislike of the expected reaction, Ienari ignored his 'protest' and remained hugging onto him while snuggling his cheek against Yasukage's red hair with very much affection; ignoring that there were many pair of eyes looking at him. On the other hand, the three in disbelief shocked silence could only simply see the true 'nature' of the Vongola Undicesimo everyone had admired... Jin simply whispered softly "T-This is the great Undicesimo-sama, huh...?"

"H-Hey! A-At least he's open for showing his love towards his subordinates." whispered back Chiharu, as though making an affirmed point of the Undicesimo's positive trait.

"B-But... Don't you think...? This is why Yasukage-kun had earlier..."

Rein pointed out nervously of what had happened earlier minutes ago. Comparing between him tearing the piece of note with so much rage, the way he described 'positively' about his Master, and the way now he was totally 'embarrassed' and 'shy' of his Master's affection... Yup, you sure have a tough life there – Jin and Chiharu mentally though of the same with a sweatdrop on the side of their head as they watched Yasukage still trying to struggle out from his Master's hold.

"Kage, have you seen Nari-?!"

"Oh god... Will you two idiots knocked it off?!"

Both Hizashi and Toshihiro rushes into the cafeteria, Toshihiro himself facepalmed at the sight of the certain two who are displaying their 'affection' right in the middle of crowd, growled in exasperated anger. Hizashi however displayed a confusion expression of having no idea what Toshihiro had seen due to his blindness.

Turning his head as much as he could to origin of the two voices, Yasukage coughs out breath while still struggling to get out of his Master's tight hold "Hizashi... Sama...! Why..." coughs out yet another breath "Why are you-!"

Fedele had walked in from the back of where Ienari is standing, pulls off Ienari's arm lightly from Yasukage; allowing him to intake deep breaths into his lungs as he mouthed out a thank you to Fedele. Fedele simply shrug lightly and explained to Yasukage's earlier question "Sayuri-dono said he went missing, while we were planning to meet up."

Nodding in agreement, Toshihiro continued "We met by chance in the 4th period, Sasagawa and Gokudera were by chance there having their lesson in the chemistry lab." Irritated veins popped up at the side of Toshihiro's head, remembering how the events had went tiredly, added "Though we did keep an eye on him, each turn we have to take 5 minutes to make sure he stays in his seat. But when the lunch period came, he was already missing from his seat! So the only assumption is that, the only place he would be is where you would be."

"And look, Toshi is right after all!" nodded Hizashi.

"I see... I truly apologize for the unforgivable troubles I've made..."

Yasukage let out an apologetic sigh from his lips and bowed down apologetically, only to be immediately pulled back up right up as to let Ienari himself to latch back on his Shadow with very much affection, much to the chagrin of Toshihiro.

Slightly shaking his head with understanding, Fedele's red orbs take notices of the three who are still seating down and had been watching them, hummed emotionlessly with an inquired curiosity needed to be entertained "Hm...?"

The said three wordlessly gulp in unison at the impassive gaze of Fedele's unblinking red eyes looking at them. Despite being a senior to the three by a year, there was very much wide gap and a powerful difference between themselves and the Storm Guardian of the Vongola, a strong of feeling nervous anxiety was flipping in their guts.

The longer that Fedele was staring at them, their anxiety was driving them to the edge faster than they expected. Thankfully, Yasukage had caught hold of the curious gaze that Fedele was staring at them, explained "Ah, they are—"

"It's our greatest/honorable/delightful pleasure to meet you, Vongola Undicesimo-sama and his guardians!"

"E-Eh...?"

It's not like this is the first time for him to see bosses and members of the mafia abruptly greeting out of nervous surprise of meeting his Master for the first time. But there's always a first for him to see the three of them be able to greet in such synchronize and harmonize words despite the different things they've said.

"... Very in synch." Fedele commented aloud after giving himself another few more seconds of look at the three before turning his head away from them, earning himself unknowingly a relief sigh from the three.

"Your friends, Yasukage?"

It would be wrong to deny what Toshihiro had said about the three, but Yasukage know it wasn't a lie at the same time that they think the same for him... Perhaps simply agreeing along would be a best idea for now, Yasukage simply nodded and gestured his hand to the three "Yes, Toshihiro-sama. They are my classmates as well, Jin-dono, Chiharu-dono and Rein-dono."

"I am Amekawa Rein, I look forward to be in your care, Undicesimo-sama, Guardians-sama."

"Nice to meet you, you can just call me Chiharu, without the need of suffix of course."

"The full name is Motoshige Raijin, but you can address me as Jin if you find it more comfortable, it's a great pleasure to be working with Kage, Undicesimo-sama."

"I see~ Then..." With a simple 'polite' smile on Ienari's head, 'It's nice to meet you as well' would be expected out from his lips, yet instead bluntly "Aren't you quick to have my Rin-chan to address you... Too closely now, 'Jin-chan'~?" the cold and dark unsmiling eyes proves that Sawada Ienari is 'obviously' annoyed at the familiar treatment that Jin was giving towards his Shadow.

A loud gulp with body trembling in fear has even affirmed that Jin had accidentally pissed off the great Vongola Undicesimo. Toshihiro merely shook his head with a sigh escaped from his lips, as dreaded blue lines appear at his head and mutter at the very same déjà vu "Here we go again..."

"S-S-Scary...!/E-Eeek!' Similar thoughts that were shared between Chiharu and Rein as their face had went pale with shocked horror at the wrath that was just incurred.

Yasukage himself gulped nervously at the 'pissed off' Master of his, thinking to himself 'I guess the stress from the morning period of school is getting to Sawada-sama...' However if it's not going to be stopped anytime soon, it will not gain attention from other students who are here, but not favorable for his reputation in front of the seniors and the same year students, speak out in a calm and emotionless tone, reassured "Sawada-sama, Jin-dono is a friendly and open person. I'm sure the familiarity doesn't limit to me but to everyone around him, and as for you as well..."

Turns his head to Jin, Yasukage bowed slightly with apology "I apologize about my Master's behavior; he isn't like this most of the time."

"'Most of the time'...?" Jin sweatdropped at Yasukage's emotionless apology, this is worrying that if he would hit another blunt nerve by accident. He quickly shakes his head, waving his hands nervously and assured "I-It's fine, Ka- I-I mean Yasukage...! I-It's my fault, after all!"

A simple slight chided glare from Yasukage who directed his eyes at his Master, earned him a childish annoyed pout on his face. Ienari would have known what Yasukage would want him to do, but he simply remained stubborn to do so. The tension between the two was getting awkward from the silence, until Hizashi immediately breaks it and spoke with a friendly grin "Ah! I forgot! I'm Sasagawa Hizashi, Nari's and Kage's cousin and a second-year Sun Course student." He bows slightly at the front and said "Thank you for taking care of my cousin, you guys."

"N-No! I-It's our pleasure as well, Hizashi-sama-senpai!" Chiharu replied with a flustered expression that was shared with Rein at the sudden politeness that the Sun Guardian of the Vongola Undicesimo had done.

"Just Hizashi is fine, since Kage's friend and Nari's friend is my friend as well!" Hizashi turns his head to the left and shouted "Toshi, Fed, introduce yourself to them!" not knowing that he have turned his head off to the wrong direction again.

"It's the other way, you blindhole...!" Toshihiro mumbled to himself in an irritated tone, Fedele remained impassive as he looks at the front to the three. The first to start was nevertheless as he cleared his throat firmly with confidence and crosses both of arms together "I'm Toshihiro, Ishihara Toshihiro! As you know, I may be the Lightning Guardian, but I'm also the 11th Boss of Ishihara Yakuza group!" a pride grin curved up on his lips, with an expected reaction he was waiting... Such as the three of them would admiration of awe of respect.

However instead, mere silence with blank expression was reacted from the three. A second later, Chiharu turned her head curiously to Yasukage and asked "What is the Ishihara Yakuza group?"

"Hm... That name does ring a bell somewhere..." said Jin, rubbing his chin as he pondered through his mind if he did recalled any in the past.

Rein quickly bowed down anxiously, apologized "S-Sorry, I don't have any idea...!"

"Not well-known enough." Fedele commented idly in an impassive tone, Toshihiro jaw dropped with a disappointed shock... Though, it was already natural that not many mafiaso knows about this 'Ishihara Yakuza group' that Toshihiro had been talking about.

'Ishihara Yakuza Group... Hm... No, nothing from what I've read up...' thought Yasukage, after pondering through his mind too, there was nothing he could even remembered about this mysterious 'Ishihara Yakuza Group'.

Bowing politely, Fedele simply introduces himself in a formal and monotonous tone "Gokudera Fedele, Storm Guardian and Ienari-sama's right-hand man, and also a second-year Storm Course student."

"P-Pleased to meet you..." bowed Rein, replying back with a nervous and polite tone.

Jin scratches his head cautiously with much surprise that was shared with the two girls, commented "What a surprise though..."

"Well as they say, you can't always judge a person's nature just by their Dying Will Flames alone."

The Flame stereotype theory, hm... – Yasukage remembered he was taught by Reborn of the 7 Dying Will Flames of the Sky and their nature behavior at most that what normally he would see. Though he had known that some wouldn't fit into the theory right for example his teacher who is calm and peace-loving possess the Storm flame—Though this wasn't the right moment to recall such matters, it was now strange that something mission... Yasukage notices what was wrong and immediately spoke out "Where is Sayuri-sama and Reiko-sama?"

Slight worried grim lips appeared on Hizashi's lips, scratching his head slight nervously and spoke "Well, the thing is—!"

"S-Sorry! I-I'm sorry for being late!"

Reiko arrived with pants of breath escaped from her lips; her eyebrows were notably frowning worriedly with the answer that came right before them. Behind Sayuri who walking in a slightly quicker pace but still remain her graceful steps, was large crowd of male and female students of different courses within the Arcobaleno course. Sayuri was trying to wave them off goodbye; the male students in front of her were persistent of insisting to having Sayuri to join with their own circles for lunch.

Once she had reached closer to where everyone was waiting for her, she bowed politely with a firm yet gentle tone "I truly appreciate everyone's kind invitation; however, I would like to join Ienari-san and my friends for lunch."

"Undicesimo-sama...?"

Turning their head to a direction, the notable light brownish spiky-haired brunette had soon turn his gaze to them after hearing his name was being called. Everyone all of a sudden, including those who have been in the cafeteria for quite a while was now kneeling onto the ground with grace of deep respect, including Yasukage and his friends as well out of respect and his nature as Ienari's servant for Yasukage and greeted loudly "Good afternoon, Vongola Undicesimo-sama and his guardians!" loud enough that echoed the cafeteria and down the hallway.

Ienari ignorantly yawned loudly, not caring of the greeting that everyone was greeting to him. Hizashi sighed "I thought this won't need to happen again..."

"It will always do, for we are part of the Vongola famigila" replied Fedele, and yawned softly that escaped from his lips.

Reiko was hiding behind Fedele, heaving a huge sigh in guilt relief. It still seems that she would need more time to be able to stand with more pride without her 'other half' existence to be by her side... Not that she thought of it as a bad thing, but she can't always have herself rely on others if she wished to be strong – at least that's what Yasukage had observed so far about Reiko.

Reiko laid her gaze and her expression turned shock with horror, whispered "W-Why are you kneeling down too, Y-Yasukage-kun?!"

"Why, you asked...? It's only natural for me to do so, Reiko-sama."

"At least stand tall by the Vongola Undicesimo-sama's side, Yasukage!" whispered Chiharu.

Rein nodded in agreement "That's right! You're his older brother too so you should stand up instead, Yasukage-kun!"

"Even so—"

Yasukage felt himself yanked up gently from the pull of his upper left arm, and felt the familiar warmth of embrace from the back nuzzling into his hair affectionately. Ienari happily reminded "They're right, Rin-chan~ So Rin-chan doesn't have to do what everyone else have to do~!"

"P-Please knock it off, Sawada-sama! E-Everyone is watching!" Yasukage's face was completely colored red in embarrassment once more by Ienari's usual affectionate feelings to him.

After the crowd had stood back... Just as Chiharu and Rein were about to return to their seats, one of the male students with an orange tape on his long coat blazer: one, who is the next heir to their own famigila, spoke out bluntly "Hey you Zeroes, please vacate these seats for the Vongola Undicesimo-sama and his guardians."

'What the heck?!'

Chiharu and Jin's facial expression was written with all over with irritation, Yasukage kept his eyes immediately observed at the young men before them. He seems to pose no threat for now... It was the typical higher-ups he had observed back at the parties, supreme pride and arrogance were worn on like their own kind aura. He added on heartlessly with a sneer on his face "You should know that it's only natural to give up your seats if the Vongola Undicesimo wants to use then... Isn't that right, Mr. Shadow?" directing his head to where Yasukage stood.

There were more obvious glares of disgust and sneer of the position he is in, it is definitely abnormal to have them behaving like this in front of his Young Master, especially those who are in the same liege as him. Furrowing her brows slightly, Sayuri cleared her throat and said "Excuse me, but-"

"Sayuri-sama, you shouldn't defend for them!"

"That's right! We need to draw the line between the Arcobaleno Course and the Zeroes. The Zeroes are nothing but disposable spares to be used and sacrifice for the Famigila's greater good... Isn't that right everyone?"

"That's right, you Zeroes should know your place in the face of the Vongola Undicesimo!"

"Associations between us are unthinkable!"

"What's your problem-?!"

Yasukage had pulled away from Ienari's embrace to stand in front of Chiharu and Rein, the usual composed Shadow had stretched his hand out with an index finger standing straight up, telling them not to say out anything further. He takes a deep breath and bowed politely; leaving the three especially the Vongola Guardians in great shock of ordeal as he politely yet emptily spoke out "I apologize for occupying the seats. Everyone, it's fine, I have eaten finished my lunch so I'll go ahead first."

"Y-Yasukage..."

Yasukage turns around calmly and walked off ahead to exit the cafeteria, Jin and Chiharu were furiously glaring at the arrogant Arcobaleno course student's words and followed Yasukage on his way out as well along with Rein. But, just as he walk past Ienari and the guardians, a hand pulled Yasukage's left arm in to see the familiar orange orbs that were gazing deeply into his soul with powerful hypnotic gaze and was asked "Rin-chan, you should know that lying isn't your forte~"

"W-What...?"

It seems now everyone like Yasukage was focusing their gaze at Ienari's unexpected conclusion, what did he meant by a lie? Yasukage narrowed his eyes slightly yet kept his tone impassive "I have no idea what you're talking about, Sawada-sama." Not wanting to be in guilt that easily... Although, he already is considering how obvious it was under his Master's eyes.

Ienari's smile simply went wider as he explained "You weren't really walking straight, your hands feel really cold, and you're shaking and your eyes..." Yasukage hadn't realized that his head was turned away before feeling the bigger warm hands went under his chin, grabbing to face back Ienari's warm orange orbs "Are hungry for something, so Rin-chan didn't eat the lunch I made~ Besides... The lunchbox hadn't even opened yet, no?"

"The Undicesimo-sama made lunches...?"

"And it's for that Shadow of his..."

"The Undicesimo-sama is a very kind person..."

Looks like he got caught... To underestimate his Master is a big mistake for Yasukage as after all... Ienari possess the bloodline of the Vongola, the Vongola Hyper Intuition. So lying to him or to do any suspicious activities right before his eyes, he would have already knew right before anyone does so. But though... The more and more Yasukage find himself staring into his Master's eyes, more and more redness was coloring his cheek. This is the first time he stared into Ienari's eyes this long, there was the warmth that he always knows, the mischief in his eyes that is always ready for something up to no good yet at the same time... It was the same gentle kind eyes that saved him from the clutches of his sinful darkness six years ago-

With thoughts snapped out abruptly, he found himself pulled down and seating on his Master's lap, Ienari answered the confusion in his thoughts cheerfully "So, let's eat lunch together like you promised, Rin-chan~" having putting his bento down and unwrapping, Yasukage could hear Ienari humming to himself a happy tune despite the death glares that were directed at him. But before he could speak, his chin was grabbed once more and was to face back to Ienari, who inserted a piece of a roll sweet omelette into his mouth with a chopsticks "Here you go~"

Gulp...! Yasukage swallowed it down without chewing, though it nearly lucky that he didn't got choked by it.

"I-It's... It's really good, Sawada-sama..."

"Hehe~ Eat more eat more, Rin-chan~"

Ienari happily picked up more pieces of meat, vegetables and rice from his own bento to feed to his Shadow. The tense atmosphere from before had totally changed into an awkward for some yet cute for the rest at the scene before them. It was like a picturesque moment of the beautiful and charismatic Vongola Boss feeding food to his emotionless yet cutely innocent Shadow, like a couple in love who feeds his or her lover... But thankfully, no one except the guardians had yet to know the true gender of Yasukage or flaming chaos will begin.

"C-C-Cute...!" That simple word that had escaped from Rein's lips matches the glint of excitement and fulfillment before her and mutters to herself quietly "You have my support to the very end, Yasukage-kun...!"

"W-W-Wait, you know that they are both guys, right?"

"It doesn't matter, love conquers anything regardless!"

"T-True... B-But, i-it feels so awkward to be in here..."

Meanwhile, some of the Vongola Guardians had agreed to the same thoughts of Yasukage's friends as well, particularly Toshihiro whom cheek was colored reddish-pink and said "Shouldn't anyone stop them?!"

"Why? It's a very lovely scene after all, Toshihiro-san~"

"A lover's moment where nothing affects one." commented Fedele.

Toshihiro twitched and shouted 'For crying out loud, that servant is a he now, not a-!"

"Shh...! D-D-Don't say it out loud, Toshi-kun...!" whispered Reiko, covering Toshihiro's mouth with her own hand. The guardians remembered the particular reason why Yasukage had hidden his true gender was to blend in perfectly well as their Boss's Shadow, and not only that, Tsuna was particularly worried the harassment Yasukage were to receive if he went to school with his true gender. Thankfully, the tradition to be a 'Shadow', which was made up with the help of Reborn and Gokudera, was to dress up as the same gender as the next Vongola Boss, a feat that Yasukage had followed and easily obeyed to. A capable fighter was one thing, but lacking of 'feminine etiquette' and ideals were another in the Mafia social world. Plus with Yasukage's current standing it would be no doubt-

"Pardon for my intrusion, but it's not necessary for you to feed your Shadow in his own meals that he is capable of."

At last, Yasukage snapped out to realize where he was and what he had been doing all the while... He had his own Master to feed him his meals, not only that, it was right in front of everyone! Yasukage immediately stood up and stand slightly further away as he still need to stay by his side as his Shadow and bowed apologetically "I-I'm truly sorry for making you doing something as trivial as this, Sawada-sama...!"

"Hmph, I glad you know your position. Just because you're his Shadow, doesn't mean you should take advantage of it so lightly, Shadow."

"Bastard...!"

"Vongola Guardians-sama, please leave this ignorant Zeros aside, after all... It is about time they need to learn that the Zero never have place with people like us. Didn't you know? The Vongola Shadow had disgrace Undicesimo-sama's name by being the one who nearly blow up the combat practice room today?"

"W-What?!"

"Oi, what the hell happened in there, Yasukage?!"

Yasukage gulped slightly as the guardians were looking at him worriedly with shock, it can't really be blame since they didn't know... Though it was as such, he was trying to hide it in the first place. He admitted monotonously "I overexert unnecessary power needed on the Ino generator and cause that explosion back there... I apologize for this incident, everyone." bowed apologetically which earned himself a facepalm from Toshihiro; grumbling to himself along the lines such as 'At least look sorry, for hell's sake!'

Hizashi heaved a big sigh of relief, patting Yasukage's head and said "You nearly give us a heart attack there, don't ever scare us like that again!"

"You aren't hurt or anything, no?"

"Understood, Hizashi-sama. And no, just a minor cut on my thumb while swinging the dagger. It's already healing so thank you very much for the concern, Sayuri-sama..."

"I see... That's a good thing then, Yasukage-san." smiled Sayuri.

Sounds of footsteps were walking towards him; Yasukage looked up to see one of the male students who were among the crowd that stood on the front was sneering at him "Haven't you had the Vongola Guardians-sama sympathize you enough? Didn't I tell you and your other Zeros to get lost from here?"

"... Yes... Yes I did hear that—!"

"Hadn't 'you' had enough?! Why are you being insistent of having Undicesimo-sama and his guardians to go with you? If they wanted to go with you, they would have said so. But, they had politely reject your invitation so what right do you have to order them to do so?! Especially, when all the while Yasukage-kun was patiently waiting for his Undicesimo-sama to eat his lunch with him?!"

Surprisingly, the one who had lashed out at the unreasonable behavior of the first year Sky Course student was Rein herself. While maintaining her polite demeanor, she lashed her words into them mercilessly. Looking back, the guardians admitted that everything she had said was they had wanted to say... But for that last part, they had now focused their gaze onto Yasukage who now had a very faint shade red colored on his cheeks.

The Vongola Shadow admitted quietly under his breath "W-W-Well... I-I admit I had promised Sawada-sama to meet him during Lunch-"

"Aww~! So cute, Rin-chan was waiting for me, sorry about that~!"

Yet once more again, Ienari had somehow latched himself onto Yasukage affectionately and begin nuzzling his cheek against the other happily, added "You should be more honest and say it loud, Rin-chan~"

"Don't misunderstand, I'm only following my duty- And would you please get off from me, Sawada-sama... I told you not to do this in public...!" Yasukage growled in frustration, once more trying to break free from Ienari's firm clutches on him.

Initially glancing at the Undicesimo and his Shadow's good relationship in slight confusion, the crowd heat up with one of them begins to shout first "We did ask them!"

"That's right! We're terribly rude for this, but we just want a little more time!"

At their selfishness, Jin gave a deadpan laughter "That's just excuses, find a better time for it."

Chiharu also retorted with a smile and edged sarcasm "If you all really had asked, maybe you would have had their consent from the start? You've ignored their intentions especially Undicesimo-sama's and didn't consult him personally or anything. You're all guardians and Bosses, so don't you know the basic courtesy of respect when wanting to consult the Vongola Undicesimo-sama?!"

"Shut the hell up! Another class, much less the disposable Zeroes, has no right to interfere in matters concerning us Arcobalenos students!"

As expected of Chiharu's tone and choice of wordings, purposely offending the other party. Namimori Mafia Academy Handbook under the section of Mafiaso code of honor, no one should discriminate the other whether they are from the Neutral Course or the Arcobaleno Course. Even so, this is the very exact code that is being ignored due to their prideful and arrogance of their ego, that is now being witness by many people.

The one who reacted to this rant calmly, was nevertheless unexpected since Sayuri was about to voice, was again Rein "We are all the same freshmen. You guys are Arcobaleno courses, but right now just how are you any better than us?" even though she speak in her normal tone level, it had rang out through the cafeteria and possibly down the hallway.

Things are going to get dangerous – Yasukage noted mentally in his head with observing of the other party's facial expression and body language. The angry growls of irritation with their body leaning forward... As though they are ready for a bloodbath against the Zeros.

"If you wish to know just how much better, I can show you."

"Hah, interesting! By all means, then!"

At the Sky course student's threat, Jin responded aggressively with a taunt.

"Then I will!"

Pulling out a gun-shaped weapon, it immediately ignites a Sky flame that shapes itself like a crossbow was pointing directly at Jin. It wasn't just pure talk for nothing; it was already shaping the shape of the arrow as the trigger was pulled further back in. And since it wasn't an all-talk-no-action kind of thing, his Master was potentially indirectly, in the threat under this male student's action. But under the rule from the handbook, he's not allowed to kill under school curriculum... However, there wasn't a rule that says he's not allowed to fight back in self-defense.

Now, he needs a weapon for self-defense to block the incoming attack... Come to think of it, Yasukage remembered that he had a dagger in his pocket still; having supposed to return it to Matsusashi during his lunch break. So, all that now is...

"Jin!"

Tap!

Yasukage stepped forward in front of Jin at a swift yet casual speed, surprising both the student and him. But what they see now closely was... A smile? A gentle polite smile on his face, Rein remembered that was the smile that he had given to her when he first introduced to him. And if they were to look up, what next already just bring pure shivers of fear down into their spine: Yasukage's blue eyes had completely changed into cold pair of black silted pupils with light/dark blue pair of circle surrounding the pupils, blue eyes. The smile of joy that it found something at last, the eyes that bring pure fear into others, it was no doubt what the Vongola Guardians had remembered as they shuddered in fear: the very same eyes that Yasukage only shows when he is on his assassination work or even the thought of him as a predator and prey in a showdown.

Yasukage was approaching him in slow and casual steps towards the male student. There was an arrow ready to fire at him, the male student him is probably a respectable heir of his famigila, and also the fact he was slightly bigger than him. But none of the factors were affecting him in any way anyone would have expected, it was though there was 'nothingness' he felt towards such things currently in neither his mind, heart nor the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

Bump!

Yasukage's steps were stopped as soon as he reached close to his 'target'. A feminine gentle yet slow calm voice muttered from the Vongola guardians "It's... To be time..."

"Eh?"

"W-What do you mean, 'it's to be time'?"

"What you three will see here, is Kage's title and the real evidence behind that title."

The Vongola Guardians were now surprisingly unfazed despite the fear that was mixed in their expression. The two ladies showed confusion at their words and were fearfully waiting for whatever that is to happen. Ienari, however out of everyone, was simply had his usual happy-go-lucky smile on his lips with no single traces of fear in his body language or his expression. More like as though, he is like a child who waits for the next move that his favorite 'superhero' will do. After all... It was he who had let go of his Shadow on 'purpose'.

Back at the chaos... Swiftly moving his body sideward down onto his left, Yasukage's smile turned into a straight expressionless poker face and swings his dagger in his hands towards his neck.

Eyes widened in full big circle, face went as wide as a clean piece of unused white paper, and the male student swung his body backwards and dodges the blade that was coming for the veins in his neck. But he pulled up his gun and had pulled the trigger back, shouted "Don't mess with-!" pulling himself back up to drop a fist into Yasukage's face.

Click!

...

Click! Click!

...

Click! Click! Click!

...

"W-W-W-W-W-What the hell?! What the hell did you do?!"

**_xxx_**

**_"_****_To him, it may be his first time dealing with an assassin up close, which explains so much why his mind now fell into chaos state of fear. Anyone may have the resolve to fight, but if a seed of doubt was planted... It would grow into a beautiful flower known as _****_fear_****_."_**

**_xxx_**

The male student didn't realize that Yasukage had vanished from his sight. He had reappeared right behind him while he was too frantically busy looking left and right for his target. Yasukage gives a low sweeping kick on his feet, whilst pulling a tug on his collar so that he would fell backwards by the strength of his tug.

**_xxx_**

**_"_****_When going in for the kill, the prey would generally defend itself from the front and its side. With fear bloomed in the heart of his mind, it would take a while before it will wilt away. But like a flower, you need to care and show its love to it to maintain its beauty..."_**

**_xxx_**

He had grabbed both of the male student's arms and twisted them on the back painfully; the dull blade of the dagger was touching firmly at the neck. The predatory smile came back on his face had never left on his lips, his hands anticipating for something greater... Like, his hands was ready to flip it back to sharp edge and killed his prey, watching him in excitement as he squirmed in fear "A-A-Ah... G-G-Guh... H-H-H-Hieeek!"

The state of the atmosphere wasn't just complete shock anymore, it went completely beyond that. Absolute fear, dread and terror color the faces and expression pure white on each of every student's faces. What they had seen wasn't something anyone should have observed or hadn't cultivated yet in their current course of study... But nevertheless, it had brought silence that left people in the cafeteria rendered speechless-

CLAP!

By the sudden sound of a deafening clap, Yasukage shook up and blinked his eyes at the shock; both eyes had reverting to back the usual emotionless yet innocent blue eyes that his friends and Vongola Guardians knew of. Ienari was standing close to where the two were; his face was leaning close to Yasukage's and put his hands down to look at his beloved Shadow's blue eyes. It feels to him as though he had fallen into a deep half-asleep and knows very well what he was trying to do: Killing a 'target' like a carnivorous predator. Ienari chuckled a little "You'd a reaaaaaaaally great job there, Rin-chan~" gently pulling Yasukage's arms off from the male student, letting him dropped onto the floor from the aftermath of the shock.

He took the dagger from Yasukage's hand and glared at it childishly, pouted "Really... Whoever give Rin-chan this knife, must be punished! He needs to know my Rin-chan will be in danger thanks to him!" tossing the dagger aside, brings forth his hand up to gesture Yasukage to come to his side.

A sigh of guilt escaped from his lips as he walked over to where his Master was. Once he was close enough, he allowed himself to be embrace into his Master's warmth gentle arms and muffled an apology "I apologize for doing such unforgivable actions in your name, Sawada-sama..."

"It's fine~ As long as Rin-chan is fine, I don't care about anything else~"

Chiharu and Rein were still recovering from the shock they had seen, it was still unbelievable from them that the too-apologetic-polite-and-kind Yasukage was truly a frightening person who is actually capable of 'assassinating' someone right before everyone's eyes. But yet, neither of them had heard of anything about him of this great talent-

"'The Resolve Killer', that's the title we mafiaso only of high-ranking would know of his identity, Chiharu-san, Rein-san." The gentle feminine voice spoke beside Chiharu, catching them off guard for a slight moment. Sayuri chuckled gently and smiled apologetically "I'm sorry, I have not introduced myself yet. My name is Yamamoto Sayuri, please feel free to address as me by my first name."

"It's a pleasure to meet you; you can just call me without the suffix."

"I am Amekawa Rein. A-And it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Sayuri-san."

A polite smile acknowledges their introduction, Sayuri turned her head back at where Ienari and Yasukage were standing and explained of the meaning of her words earlier "I'm sure all of you learned that resolve are similar to information that you will need to input to ignite your Dying Will Flames. Normally a successful chance to ignite a Dying Will flame is where one whose resolve are firmed and are not to be unwavering by anything before them."

"Though, if one resolve were to be shaken by a powerful force, the process of igniting a Dying Will Flame is completely disrupted and rendering one unable to ignite their Flame at all."

"But there's no such thing right? In order to do that, you need to use Dying Will flames in order to distract them from generating their Dying Will flames." reminded Jin, walking back to where both Chiharu and Rein is. Jin may not only be an expert in engineering weapons, but knows some experience in combat as well.

"I thought you would be chicken to come back here." smirked Chiharu.

Jin retorted back sarcastically "Coming from a hot-headed tomboy, that's really appreciatively wonderful."

Before Chiharu could retorted back with a blunt sarcasm, Sayuri chuckles quietly at the sight before her, as though it was either amusing or most likely something that she is joyful of seeing people getting along well with each other. She quickly shook her gently as an apology and replied to Jin's earlier question "That's right, but the Vongola did discovered one of the ways to do so is... By having bloodlust that shakes the resolve, in other words, hesitation and mostly 'Fear'."

"Fear...?"

Sayuri nodded at the three who had said at the time affirmatively, continued "If resolve means to have the determination, then its counterpart would be hesitation and mostly doubt in their own Will. Having hesitation and doubt in a person's heart and mind, would leave them unable to resolve firmly of their Will to fight, if one has no resolve to fight... It would leave eventual means to their death."

... That's something logical to be right about be it terms of antonyms or anything, if anyone had doubts in their hearts, they would find it hard to be determine about something. Though if that was the case – Chiharu realized and immediately spoke out "T-Then... What Yasukage did was-?!"

With another nod to affirm what Chiharu had assumed was right, Sayuri's tone was still calm and gentle despite the topic that it is about now "Yes, among all top assassins only one who we know as of far that was capable to hide the unknown amount of bloodlust while acting normally in front of the crowd, the ability to draw closer to his enemy calmly even when he's surrounded by hundreds of them... And the ability to make one resolve falter completely through bloodlust and fear alone with just their presence alone..."

Turning her head up to look at the said person as the three follows, Yasukage was blushing slightly from the faint colored pink on his cheek and sighs, allowing his Master for just a moment to display his affection to via snuggling on his head.

Sayuri turns back with a slight smile of relief to the three, added back with the usual calm and grim tone from earlier "Yasukage-san is such a person with that capability that makes him one of the most important reasons why he is assigned to be Ienari-san's Shadow. Anyone who foolishly dares to attempt to bring harm to Ienari-san, he alone is able to deal with them efficiently."

"I... I see..." muttered Chiharu.

"But... If Yasukage was such a powerful person, why would no one knew about the identity of his title?"

A slight frown of Sayuri's brows appeared quickly before breathing out a calm breath, closing her eyes softly and slowly spoke "... Ienari-san is someone who will be constantly targeted by assassin from other famigilas... Even as such our own allied famigila for a reason alone, to usurp the power of the Vongola famigila. Also... One of our unknown enemies had been targeting his life, yet at the same time finding strength to be able to counter Vongola's Dying Will."

"Then Yasukage is...?"

"Yasukage-san who possesses the ability to 'kill' a Dying Will resolve will be targeted by many enemies and to use him as their advantage. Such a rare talented yet powerful ability, it would be hard to say that no one would want. That's why his existence must be a secret, however if otherwise, I'm sure you've heard of him being the 2nd most promising young assassin."

"Wait…. You mean he's the second?!"

"That is correct, Chiharu-san~"

Sayuri smiled and nodded earning a shock to Jin as well. They could how much wrong they had after just judging through from that explosion and today... Despite the appearance of Yasukage, his talents and capability compared to them was too much of a great difference. Chiharu let out a nervous laughter and mumbled " A-Ahaha…. Talk about how far of our strength difference is…. Y... Yasukage is really amazing..." drops her head down slightly with gloom on her face.

"He's Undicesimo's Shadow... Y-Yeah... It's... Kind of expected... Great..." Jin too as well drops his head down slightly with dark clouds looming both his and Chiharu's head.

"B-Both of you…."

Rein appease them gently yet worriedly with underlying intentions of wanting to cheer up. However, anyone would tell now how much doubt is growing inside their heart and even possibly 'fear' may be growing inside their heart as well. Sayuri stares in silence for a few moments, assured gently "Sayuri: …. No matter how strong or powerful or even frightening a person is, Yasukage-san is just like us all, a human who is truly capable of having a heart to care for others."

Gesturing to the disheartened Chiharu and Jin gently to look at the certain direction, Yasukage, still blushing with embarrassment, was now showing a great annoyed expression at his Master while pulling Ienari's cheek with both of his hands harshly.

Ienari, as always, remained unfretted by show a cheeky grin while saying something that earned him even a harsh pull from his Shadow. A rare sight it really was to the two and even Rein, the emotionless reserved Yasukage who they just knew and met, was just capable to be 'annoyed' and 'angry' at his Master's actions...

Remembering how Yasukage could get embarrassed and flustered, annoyed and angry, worried with guilt... Yasukage was just no different from them after all, Sayuri added back "It would be very absurd and foolish for anyone to think just because he is able to bring fear, it doesn't make him any less human for the fact he doesn't show human emotions.

Beneath that predatory nature that he hides, in truth, Yasukage-san is a very innocent and kind person, like a young child or any human, his resolve is there: It was nevertheless to protect Ienari-san from that threat earlier."

"Is it because of that, that's why he isn't—"

"Rein-san, we mustn't be too quick to judge the truth. I'm sure you're able to 'see' how much resolution was there."

"I… I'm sorry…."

Sayuri immediately shook her head apologetically, pardoned "No, I should be the one to apologize for that and…. The reason why I told the three of you the secret among us and the higher ups to you is because we believe that you'll be able to be good friends with our Yasukage-san." A light gentle smile on her face, that would dazzle anyone for her as the 'Yamato Nadeshiko' within the mafiaso world, continued "No matter how frightening Yasukage can be, he is a human like us who is capable of showing his heart innocently to you all."

"T... That's right….!" Chiharu shook her head strongly and chided to herself "... Ugh, I can't believe myself for hesitating just because of that earlier!"

"We owe Yasukage-kun an apology…." said Rein.

"Either way…." Jin showed a friendly smile and said "You can count on us, Sayuri!"

Sayuri returned back with her trademark gentle and graceful smile, bowed politely "Thank you very much, Jin-san, Rein-san, Chiharu-san."

Back at Yasukage, he had given one last light pull of his Master's cheek as a scolding for kissing his cheek in the public; knowing that his Master still have a very long way to go control his shameless actions. Yasukage turns around and notices that Sayuri was bowing to them with a smile along with Jin and the other two girls; it looks like they are getting along with each other and would find it a bad time to approach them... Though he suddenly recalled that Jin was nearly attacked by that male student, approaches them politely.

Sayuri notices that Yasukage was coming to them, taking the hint what Yasukage may wanted to ask and takes a step back from his friends. Once he had reached closer enough, Yasukage politely asked "Jin-dono, are you alright?"

"Hm?" It would seem nearly strange at first that Yasukage would asked such a question, though remembering that he may be referring to what had just happened minutes ago, Jin quickly waved it off and replied "Ah of course, I'm fine, Kage! But…."

A curious expression written all over Yasukage's blank face, is Jin still a bit taken aback by what had happened earlier...? – wondered Yasukage in his thoughts—

Whack!

Jin casually hits Yasukage with a knifehand strike on his head, earning him surprise and shock from everyone...

"J-J-Jin-kun?!"

"Have you lost mind?! Do you want Undicesimo-sama to drive you into the grave right now?!"

To prove that Chiharu's words wasn't just all talk for nothing, Ienari was 'glaring', or to be exact, a glare that shouts out I-Will-Slaughter-You-And-Feed-It-To-The-Dogs-And—!

Jin immediately turned back to the front, if he were to stare any longer; the saying of "Looks can kill" would literally kill him. He immediately apologized "I-I just want to check if he is the 'Kage' we know!"

"I'm Sawada Yasukage who is a classmate of you, Jin-dono." replied bluntly Yasukage with a blank emotionless face; cuing Chiharu and Jin to facepalm at his direct answer.

Shaking his head, Jin simply put his arm around Yasukage's shoulder, thanked "But... Thanks for defending me back there, Kage!"

... That's a surprise – thought Yasukage, it was truly extremely rare for him that anyone excluding his Master and his guardians along with Decimo and his friends would thank him for such trivial things. He would swear Jin would even be afraid and hated him for pulling such terrifying stunt, in turn, Yasukage would simply accept it and stayed away from that said person every again... Then again, he still need to reply back, so Yasukage small yet rare smile "No it was my job to protect my 'friends' from any danger, Jin-dono."

Moving closer to Yasukage, Chiharu nudges her elbow against Yasukage's waist teasingly, teased "Hehe~ What do you know~? Even a cute person like you, can have such a carnivorous appearance too~"

"I-I was only trying to protect Jin-dono, Chiharu-dono….." deadpanned Yasukage, as Rein lightly chuckle at what Chiharu was trying to imply in her words.

Sayuri chucked lightly at this heartwarming scene before her, it seem like it was the right thing after all to put her trust into the three. Fedele walked to where Sayuri was standing, said "They are good people. Rin has made very good friends."

"Perhaps, my talk to convince wasn't that much of necessary after all…." Sayuri merely shook her head and said "Perhaps they may be willing to stay by Rin-san's side without fearing the other side of her but instead accepting it…. For Rin-san to have friends like them, they may be also to help bring more side different sides of Rin-san we never know about."

"True….." Fedele nodded stoically in agreement, soon was alerted by the sight before him "Yasukage-dono…!"

Turning behind, the Sky Course male student whom he had defeated not quite long had stood back up with a deep humiliated and furious expression on his face, eyes were viciously screaming with pure hatred and vengeance at Yasukage. His crossbow gun was raised up targeting at his chest area, growled "You'll pay, you bastard! You dared to humiliate me, Augusto Luberto of the Augusto famigila, one of the Vongola famigila's most trusted allied famigilas…. Don't get all that cocky just because of that fluke of a win! This time, I'll definitely kill you! I'll kill you once and for all!"

And to prove it wasn't all just talking, a longer and wider shape of the flame arrow was formed on the crossbow ready to fire as the trigger was being pulled back and fired at Yasukage. But all of a sudden, a whip lash of Storm flame came in contact with the Sky flame arrow, disintegrating and harmonizes against each other, dispersing in mid-air. A part of the sectional metallic whip-dart engulfed in Cloud flames knocked away the crossbow gun and lash onto the ground with a loud and hard warning whipped sound to both the Neutral and Arcobaleno course.

Knowing the appearance of the specially-made metallic whip-dart, Yasukage turned up to look at the said figure: The one who gave the warning, fired away the Storm flame and knocked away the crossbow gun, was the Student Council President and Yasukage's childhood friend, Fengyun.

His expression was so cold and distant from others that matches with the cold and stoic glare from his reddish-brown eyes. Fengyun wasn't the President for nothing, he was very capable of defeating delinquents and even daring to defy against those in Sky Courses despite being from the Neutral course. His ability of combat had even led him to have stronghold iron fist of the school's discipline through fear beneath their shadows, coldly spoke out as he approaches them "Disciplinary Offences Section 7.3.1, if one foolishly decided to fire their Dying Will Flame for any reasons other than self-defense or during class period will be dealt 'severely' personally during school curriculum." sending them down with shivers of terror down their soul by his glare.

"You are students from Neutral Course Class Z and the Arcobaleno courses, aren't you?! You will all be inquired about this chaos!" A hard, loud and authoritative voice came from the taller and muscular build next to Fengyun. According to the introduction of the Student Council during the entrance ceremony, he was the 2nd year Vice President and also head of the discipline committee from the Neutral Course, Kusakabe Takumi.

Takumi's metallic baton was sparking out Lightning flames with readiness to deal with anyone of them to dare to form any kind of resistance. Jin, Rein, Chiharu and the Vongola guardians with the exception of Fedele, without a word stiffened up. Moving to step up from next to his friends frozen by the tense atmosphere, with his usual trace of emotionless straight on, Yasukage walked with his usual normal gait to stand before Takumi.

Takumi cast a quizzical glance at the smaller figure before him who had suddenly come striding up. Fengyun stared at him in expressionless silence to see what Yasukage has to say about being involved with them. Without flinching as he took their gaze casually and stopped at a respectable distance from them, he bowed his body down politely and apologetically "We're truly sorry, the practical joke had gone too far."

"Practical Joke….?" At those unexpected words, Takumi's and even Fengyun's eyebrows arched up curiously.

"Yes, Augusto-dono quick-draw had alerted us Zeroes' interest, as he is one who is allied with my Master's famigila. So I requested him to give a demonstration for our knowledge interest, but things got out of hand from there were due to my quick conclusion to think that he was trying to harm my Master."

Luberto who had confronted Jin with his weapon opened his eyes wide with shock of surprise. While the other first years were at loss for words, Takumi glanced at the dagger that was tossed aside along with the crossbow gun lying on the ground. Fengyun stepped forward to give a deathly bloodcurdling look to Luberto, turned to Yasukage with a simple quirk curiosity expression from his thoughts and asked "If it was a demonstration as you claimed, why did he try to attack you with exact words saying 'I'll kill you', Yasukage-kun?" shocking the students of both sides surprise at his familiarity to the Shadow.

"It was natural for him to be angry at me, as I retaliated back with self-defense because I had assumed that he was trying to harm my Master during the demonstration, Kaichou-sama-senpai."

"Hoh? You were about to killed by him, and you still insist it was a practical joke?"

"Even to put it that way, all he intended to do was to pull his trigger back and it will take a few seconds for it to fire out from his crossbow gun before it can do any harm to anyone."

There was a deep intake after staring into Yasukage's facial expression from any hints to detect his lies; however, knowing him since childhood Yasukage is just the kind of person who would take the blame for anyone. A gentle small smile curved up on Fengyun's lips, it was extremely rare for everyone and even to Takumi to see him to show such expression since it was mostly stoically cold with authoritative. "Like always, you are able to read a person intention before his actions were made."

"No…. It was only pure observation for my Master's sake, that's all."

"Your Master….?"

Looking among the crowds, Fengyun immediately spotted the notable spiky brunette who had his smile while now obviously radiating a killing aura that has students straying far from him. Fengyun merely smirked and looked back to his childhood friend and said "Actually I was looking for you earlier, Yasukage-kun."

"Is something the matter, Fengyun-sama-senpai….?"

"There is something I need to talk to you about 'personally', so is it alright if you were to come 'alone' to the Council room after school is over?"

Curiosity cluelessness clearly written all over his face, Yasukage simply nodded without catching hints that he is hinting about "Un, sure, I will-"

"I'm afraid that's reaaaaally impossible ne, Kaichou-senpai~" Ienari had come forward and embrace his Shadow from behind with obvious affectionate love he is showing, resting his chin onto the soft red-brownish locks of hair and continue with a brilliant smile "Rin-chan isn't allowed to go anywhere unless Rin-chan truly wants to~ And Rin-chan still has to make up for that lie of 'our promise' to eat lunch with me~ So Rin-chan is no of availability to you~" and it doesn't really take an idiot to know that the happy-go-lucky next Vongola Boss isn't sorry for his words.

Fengyun chuckled a little and smile back a polite but now a deathly cold smile, said "Is that so? Now that you mentioned….. Boreen-sensei had asked me to pass a message meant for you Otouto-kun. He personally said 'Tell that moronic brat to see me personally after school, or I'll consider it as a house visit myself'."

"Heh~ So you're a teacher's doggy too, eh~"

"I am just doing what is right for the disciplinary of this academy, and not be a certain waste of a fool that take advantage of 'his' kindness, Otouto-kun."

"Oh my~ That's not nice to accuse of when I'm being honest with my feelings to my Rin-chan unlike a two-faced 'idiot'~"

"Your childishness never ceases to amaze your immaturity to Yasukage-kun, 'Otouto-kun'."

"Being mature would leave you wrinkles like an old man, 'Kaichou-senpai'~"

Friendly yet gentle smile were spread across their lips, yet contradicts the ongoing flow of murderous aura between Fengyun and Ienari. Their upper half of the face was shadowed darkly by their bangs, eyes narrowing at each other murderously. The two alone had brought the crowd a new level of fear... Anyone who tries to interrupt them, will be taking an instant trip to Hell to meet Satan himself personally – said everyone mentally in their mind as they watched the chaos was about to unfold before them-

"S-Sawada-sama, please go ahead without me, I'm sure it's a very important matter to listen to what Reb- I-I mean to what Boreen-sama-sensei has to say." Yasukage cut in, seeing how much these two would want to pick a fight with each other by just the mere sight alone.

Ienari turned to look at Yasukage with now a childish pout and whined "Unless Rin-chan goes with me, I won't go!" leaving Yasukage to sigh as his Boss's childishness as usual. Well, maybe Yasukage was one of the people who are 'sane' enough to 'manage' to stop the chaos from the two 'demon'.

Giving himself a sigh to calm his temper down, a thoughtful look appeared on Fengyun's face, and said "Boreen-sensei had said that since he knew that Otouto-kun would replied something of that sorts, he had said that 'I have something that you may want to know if you want to make Yasukage happy' along the lines or so." secretly winking at Yasukage, he really couldn't thank enough for the timely help from his childhood friend.

'I owe Yun-kun a favor, I suppose.' He smiled himself a small smile before turning back to his Young Master and said "I'm sure it may be something worth listening to, so it'll be alright. I'll wait for you and we'll go home together, Sawada-sama."

Knowing that Ienari had his Hyper Intuition that he inherited, there's a slim chance of success in this. Seems like, whatever Fengyun was planning to tell him was deems important enough that they have to talk alone. And if it were probably his personal problems, he would want to be there to help his friend, no matter what he could in his Will.

Looking at his Shadow for a long few seconds, Ienari showed his cheeky smile at Yasukage and said "If it's what Rin-chan want, then I'll go~"

Fengyun turned to look back at Takumi with an authoritative look, signaled with his head to the crowd. Takumi nodded as he knows what the Kaichou had in mind and shouted "The Kaichou has decided to not pursue this matter, so I will refrain this time. However, I don't want there to be a second time, is that clear?!"

"Yes, sir!" Without looking like bitter enemies, both sides straightened up and gave a bow as they shouted in unison. Fengyun turned his head back to Yasukage, smiling gently "I'll see you later then, Yasukage-kun."

"Un, later then." Yasukage returned back a gentle smile as well.

Fengyun gives a quick gentle pat on Yasukage's head, turning his head up to give a cold smirk at Ienari who returned with a dark cold glare at him. He turned around and left off with Takumi without turning to look back at crowd.

After the Student Council had gone out of sight, Luberto approached Yasukage glared at him and said as much in the same cold thorny voice "Don't think I owe you anything."

Toshihiro was refraining himself to roll his eyes at him, then shared the same expression of thought with Yasukage's three friends of 'Not again' look of it. Yasukage returned the gaze blankly at Luberto and bluntly said "Of course not, I was merely doing my job to not let Sawada-sama to be involved with my own cause of trouble. What got you off weren't my words but rather my Master's kindness to you."

"Wrong wrong~ I'm just doing it because Rin-chan is a very kind person~ And if this make Rin-chan happy, it makes me happy too~~" Ienari had begun snuggling and nuzzling his head into Yasukage's hair affectionately with joy.

Seeing the warm closeness between the Boss and his Shadow, his hostility faded somewhat and said "As I said before, my name is Augusto Luberto. As you have remembered before, I'm from the Augusto famigila who allied with the Vongola famigila."

He pointed his finger coldly and declared "Vongola Undicesimo's Shadow, Sawada Yasukage, I don't acknowledge your existence worthy to be by his side. Undicesimo-sama is a Sky Course student like me, will be brought down from hanging out with you and those Zeroes with you. He should be hanging out with us, Arcobalenos courses."

"Let's go, everyone."

"Right."

Without waiting for Yasukage's reply, Luberto left with along with the rest of Arcobalenos course students. Yasukage sighed to himself, wondering how many times such words similar of the one Luberto had said to him, and know himself well of how much burden he was dragging his Master down. But even so, he had promised his Master that: Unless Ienari said that he doesn't need him anymore, he will stay by his Master to protect him no matter what others say.

But what caught him off guard was a loud growl of hunger from his stomach, leaving him a full red paint of embarrassment on his face! Yasukage turned up to look that everyone was staring at him with a surprised expression on their faces, though the first one to break out from the silent atmosphere was Chiharu with a cheerful laugh "Hahahahaha~ S-Sorry, it was really funny since it was kind of unexpected to have such a loud sound from a small size like you, Yasukage."

"Well now, you should it expect it now and then if he chooses to skip his meals mostly, Chiharu-san." chuckled Sayuri.

"This is what you get for skipping your meals, Kage! You need to eat more so that you could go grow up big and strong for Nari!"

"No way~! I prefer this tiny cute Rin-chan-"

"How many times must I tell you not to do this sort of thing... In the public, Baka-Nari?!" With the pent-up anger that he had building in for quite a while, Yasukage immediately unleashed it all in one go of a karate chop directly on the head.

However that is not the end, Yasukage begin pulling his cheek next and start yelling at him of his 'annoying' affections for him and how he should constrained himself in the public. A question filled with wondrous curiosity was asked from Rein "Um... Are they... Always like this?"

"Typical 'siblings' argument, Rein-dono."

"Ah, I see..."

"Come now, we've still got an hour before the next period of lesson start, so let's eat!"

Hizashi shouted cheerfully, which everyone silently agreed together in their minds with a smile. Jin shouted "Alright, then I will have a round 2 next!"

"Count me in!"

"Rin-chan, let's eat~!" glomped Ienari onto his Shadow once more. Yasukage sighed and gave a nod to acknowledge his order, giving up for now trying to get his Master to listen to him; his energy was completely drained out from the chaos earlier as well.

So much had already even though it's only the second day of the school, Yasukage sighed tiredly that he would need an earlier good night rest once he reach home. However as he sat down with the guardians, his Young Master and Rein while Jin and Chiharu had went off to a stall to order their meal. What more can he hope for afternoon period? Well basically, peace without chaos.

* * *

"You know... I'm really alright going by myself there, everyone."

Two flight of stairs up later before even reaching the Council room, Yasukage deadpanned at the three of his friends who had followed him after he have left the last period of the school day. Jin reminded "B-But don't you have any idea what the Kaichou is really infamous for?!"

"... Disciplinary actions?" Yasukage bluntly hits onto the obvious shining gem spot.

Jin yelled "That's right! Y-You should have seen the face of his when he was standing right outside the gate to spot check on student with messy attire! Resigning would be easy, but those who actually rebel him were just sent purely to the hospital!

And from what I've heard in his first year, he was extremely daring to defy their parents of those students who are in the Sky Course! And had even when to put one of the parent in a state when needed to be hospitalized for days, Yasukage! A-Are you sure, you didn't do anything to anger him?!"

"Y-You're worrying too much, they are both childhood friends so what could happen?!"

"Then how do you explain him beating up Kusakabe Takumi who is supposedly to be his childhood friend when he made a mistake?!"

Sighing at their panic outburst, Yasukage can't really blame them for having such impressions about Fengyun. Even if they were childhood friends, there were many things he doesn't really know about him like who were his parents, what his interest were and which famigila he was allied to. Fengyun was a kind person who often listens to what he has to say or even complain about his Master's childishness.

Far as he could remember, Fengyun has never once gotten angry at him. Even if he did, the most he remembered was a minor lecture about remembering to eat proper meals when he collapsed once in their training. And beating him up when he make a mistake? ... That's something that never even happened at all, at least not including the injuries during sparring training. Perhaps really now, the kind side whom he really showed it to so far was only he himself... Was it because they are close friends or so?

Luckily, Rein tried to brighten up the mood, said "B-But if the President has called, it may mean something good as well like a recognition or something!"

True... But Fengyun is one of the people whom thoughts and emotions like his Master can't be deciphered through simple observation. Ienari was just purely that his unpredictable and cunning personality, Fengyun however, there were times he was just aloof and distant when he was alone before he approached every now and then; his thoughts and thinking were things that he couldn't be deciphered through.

Whatever the case was, I'm sure it was something that Fengyun had needed to tell him. Yasukage simply said "True... I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

"G-Good luck!"

After bidding them a goodbye with a bow, he head down the hallway in casual steps. Outside the student council room, there was video speaker and well-disguised safety devices in hidden corners. He pressed the button on the video speaker and said "This is 1st Year Neutral Course Class Z, Sawada Yasukage."

"Please come in, Yasukage-kun."

Click!

The door lock had opened. Yasukage pushed the door open warily in case of surprise attack. But in truth, it was just talk so there's nothing much to be wary about. He walked inside to see a large room with three tables conjoined one placed in horizontal as the other two tables were vertically placed connected at the ends of the horizontal. At the horizontal table, Fengyun was sitting there right at the middle with a welcoming smile curved on his lips. Takumi was standing by his left with a composure look, while there is effeminate male student from the Rain Course by the blue tape of his school blazer was standing on the left of Fengyun. Fengyun smiled gently and spoke "Welcome to the Student Council Room, Yasukage-kun."

* * *

**__****Next Chapter: Decisions and Promises**

**XI guardians and Boss by Year they are in:**

**Sawada Ienari - 1st year, Sky Course Student (Arcobaleno Course, but wearing Neutral Course uniform)  
**

**Gokudera Fedele - 2nd year, Storm Course Student (Arcobaleno Course)**

**Yamamoto Sayuri - 1st year, Rain Course Student (Arcobaleno Course)**

**Ishihara Toshihiro - 1st year, Lightning Course Student (Arcobaleno Course)**

**Sasagawa Hizashi - 2nd year, Sun Course Student (Arcobaleno Course)**

**Rokudo Reiko - 1st year, Mist Course Student (Arcobaleno Course)**

**Sawada "Rin" Yasukage - 1st year, Neutral Course Student (Neutral Course)**


	4. Chapter IV Preview

**Preview Chapter IV: Decisions and Promises**

"Rin~! Rin~! Mama~! Mama~!"

Yu jumped on Yasukage's head delightful before settling down happily on his head. Fengyun smiled and explained "This little fellow has never once forgotten the face of the people who raised him up."

"Although, he cannot sing like his parents would be able to... He is strangely an odd one too, insisting on wanting to see you after I told him that I have met you here in school." Fengyun stretches his hand up to pat Yu's head softly who flapped his wings happily in appreciation. Yasukage smiled a little and chuckled "Even years could give one being a personality, even a little one like him. Also, I can understand why you mean about Yu in such a way, Yun-kun."

Yasukage stretches his hand up, and signal silently for Yu to perch on his finger. Yu flew and landed onto his other Master's finger, to receive gentle strokes from Yasukage. He still remembered the days when they were just trying to teach him how to speak simple words like 'Papa' and 'Mama', hearing from Fon that if they teach right, Yu will be able to learn as well. It was nearly an impossible task since Yu would ended up flying off to somewhere unknown for hours or just simply played a 'staring game' at them for minutes. Though all hard work has been paid off after weeks and now, Yu have grown and change a lot since then and now.

"Speaking of that….. Rin, do you still remember what I had asked of you three years ago? Back when we are on a three-year mission in Taiwan?"


End file.
